Just a Bade Story
by TheGrandeGillies
Summary: Another bade Story about Jade and Beck's life together. There won't be Bori in it. I promise. I hope you like it!
1. 001 Just another day

**Jade**

Beck still looked at me when he walked trough me. I saw his look. 'What's wrong?' I asked him.

Beck sighs. 'Nothing. Good morning.' He says and kiss me on the forehead.

'Beck.' That was all I said. 'Beck.' One more time. 'What's wrong?'

Beck sighs again. 'Nothing.'

I got a little bit irritated and grab his hand. 'Come on. Improve class is waiting.'

I took him with me to Sikowitz class. 'Good morning, Beck.' Sikowitz says.

He didn't say anything to me. He just looked straight into my eyes.

I give him a fake smile, look away and roll my eyes. 'What's wrong with you?' Beck asked on his turn. I smiled soft. 'Nothing.' I laugh in myself.

Beck laughs at me and sits down. I sit down next to him and throw my legs over his lap. I let my head rest on his shoulder.

Vega walks in and watch us. I give her a deadly look back and she takes a seat, next to Andre. Sikowitz steps back on the minipodium in the front of the classroom. His clothes were still awful.

I sigh and Beck holds me a little bit tighter. 'Come on, it's Friday. Can't wait for tonight.' He whispers in my ear. It was always the same. I'd go home and after dinner go to Beck's RV, to have a sleepover. Nothing special. I smiled, but stopped smiling as Sikowitz want Cat and Robbie on the minipodium.

They did there little scene and suddenly Cat slapped Robbie. I grinned. _Good job, Cat. He needs that, _I taught and let my smile on my face again. Sikowitz didn't liked it. 'Cat, you can't just slap someone! You guys got Stage Fighting Class for that kinda stuff.' He said.

Vega and I looked at the same moment at each other. With hate in my eyes I taught back at our scene.

'But why can't I slap him?' Cat asked. Sikowitz shakes his head.

'You just can't, bad girl.'

'I think she could.' I say and smile. Sikowitz shakes his head again.

'No, she can't. She's a bad girl.' He repeated himself.

You can see, Cat was up to crying. 'Cat, be strong. Don't cry.' I said.

Beck hugged me a little bit in the same position as we were.

I kissed him on the cheek. With that, he pats my arm.

Cat nods and walks trough me. I sigh immediately and stand up.

She reach's her arms out for me and I hug her. She cried in my black top.

'It's cool, Cat. Don't cry. We're having Stage Fighting Class today. You can slap Robbie if you want then.' I whisper in her ear. She nods, still with her face in my black top. 'I don't want to hit him.' She whispers back.

We are still hugging and everyone is staring at us. 'Then why are you upset?' I ask. Cat gets out of our hug. 'Because Sikowitz is mad at me.' She says and starts crying again. I sigh and take her in my arms. Like I'm her big sister.

'Come on, Cat.' I say. Beck stands up and takes another chair. He puts it down next to mine. I smile at him and let Cat sit on the chair. I sit in my own and Beck sits down to. I grab his hand, without Cat seeing it.

Cat puts her head at my shoulder, like Beck did to me. I lay me arm at her shoulders and pat her arm.

'Wow.' Tori said. 'What, Vega?' I ask her angry.

Beck goes with his dome over my hand. I give him a face. He knows enough and stops.

'It's just…' Vega starts. 'It's just what?' I ask her. 'I never seen you like this.' She says. 'Like this? Like what, Vega?' I yell at her. Cat looks up to me. 'Don't be mean to Tori.' She whispers softly. I can't ignore her, so I start patting her arm again and she lays her head back down to my shoulder. 'I am, Cat.' I whisper, before Tori can start talking again.

'I never seen you this sweet before.' I almost stand up, but Sikowitz starts talking again, so he incorrupt me. I sigh and continue patting Cats arm.

After Improve Class, we walk up to Stage Fighting Class. Beck was holding my hand all the way trough the "classroom".

Suddenly Tori stopped. I sigh as I see it. 'What are you doing, Vega?' I ask.

She looks at Beck. 'You didn't say anything to us the whole day. What's wrong?' She asks. I roll my eyes, like she needs attention of Beck to have a nice day. 'He said something to me.' I argument. She wants to say something, but don't know what so just starts walking again.

I grin and turn to Beck and walk backwards.

'Come on, Beck. Make Vega happy and say something to me.' I say smiling, but I keep walking backwards. He stops and pulls me trough him. Andre and Robbie walk away, without saying anything.

Beck kisses me and opens his mouth. 'I love you.' He finally says.

I smile and kiss him again. 'I love you too.' And our mouths found eachother again. I heard Cat giggle. Beck don't give attention to it, but I turn to see her.

'Cat? Why don't you go to class already?' I ask her.

Her giggle-mood stops immediately. 'I need you.' She whispers, but we can still here it. Beck smiles and kisses me on the cheek. 'Cheer her up.' He whispers in my ear and walks away.

'I see your boyfriend left you.' I suddenly here in my ear. I turn around.

'WHAT?' I ask while I turn. Then I see it's Sinjin. Stupid stalker. 'Keep walking, and don't ever look back again.' She says to him.

'Wow, that's the longest thing you ever said to me.' He says and walks away.

Cat giggles again. She is fine. 'Come on, sister. Let's go to class.' She says happy.

In Stage Fighting Class, Tori and Andre did a scene together. It was their homework, but it was ridiculous. 'We can do better.' I whisper in Becks ear.

He laughs. Man, I hate the way he laughs. Or the way he makes me laugh.

'I know we can, but we didn't study anything.' Beck says.

I nod disappointed. 'I know.'

Beck smiles and stares at me. 'I hate it when you stare. You kno…' I say, without looking at him, but he grabs my chin and kisses me.

I lay my hands on his chest and kiss him back. Suddenly, it's quiet on stage. I don't care and keep kissing Beck, with closed eyes.

'Was it really that boring?' Tori suddenly asks. I want to say something to her, like: _It is always boring when you're on stage. _Or maybe: _Why wouldn't it be, Vega? _But I don't get the chance to, 'cause Beck is holding my chin pretty good.

I play with the ring on Becks necklace, without stopping kissing him.

'Jade! Beck!' The teacher calls us, and this time Beck is the one who wants to look up, but I hold him.

'GET YOUR FACE OF EACHOTHER!' The teacher screams now, so I grin and look at him. Beck just sits there, staring at me. 'Don't stare at me. I-'

'Hate that.' Beck says. He smiles and I grab his hand.

The teacher nods and looks at Andre and Tori. 'Can you continue the scene please?' He asks and Tori and Andre get in position.

I make a noise. 'Please not!' I say. Tori looks at me with irritated eyes.

'Well, that's not a pretty face.' I laugh. Beck laughs a moment and stares at me again. 'Beckett James Oliver!' I say angry. The whole class starts grinning. He laughs to for a while and says then: 'Jadelynn Renée West!'

I look at him. 'Didn't we talked about this? You wouldn't say me full name! Ever!' I say.

Beck laughs. 'You just named my full name to, Jadelynn!' Beck says.

I stand up. 'Beck!' I almost scream.

Beck stands up to. 'Jade!' He screams almost to. He's just yelling, with a big smile on his face.

I want to hit him, but he grabs my arm and kisses me. I get out of his grip and I give him a angry face and sit down.

Beck sits down to and gives me a kiss on the cheek, what makes me laugh again.

'Well, that, guys, wasn't Stage Fighting. But it was still pretty good.' The teacher says and claps his hands.

Tori looks unbelievable at the teacher. 'Better than our scene?' She asks.

The teacher nods. 'I'm sorry, but yes.'

It made me laugh, when Tori and Andre sat down.

The bell rings. Lunch time.

Cat jumps up. 'Yeaaaahh! LUNCH! L-U-N-C-H! LUNCH!' She scream like a cheerleader. She throws one of her legs in the air and almost falls down. Tori grabs her and puts her right. 'Let's go for lunch!'

On the Asphalt Café we were just sitting there, eating, whispering, looking, sighing. Andre and Tori were eating, Cat was looking around and Robbie was sighing. Beck and I were the only one who said something, whispering in eachothers ears.

It was a real whisper conversation. I smiled.

_Beck: 'What are we going to watch tonight?'_

_Jade: 'Horror? Comedy? I don't know.'_

_Beck: 'Maybe Cinderella.' (Smile)_

_Jade: (Push Beck) 'Never.'_

_Beck: 'Maybe some romantic movie?'_

_Jade: 'I wouldn't watch.'_

_Beck: 'Why not?'_

_Jade: 'The soft scenes would make me wanna kiss you.'_

_Beck: 'Is that all?'_

_Jade: 'Kinda.'_

_Beck: 'Impressing.'_

_Jade: 'Why?'_

_Beck: 'No reason.'_

_Jade: 'Yeah, right.'_

_Beck: 'But there is something I have to tell you.'_

_Jade: (Worried) 'What?'_

_Beck: 'I love you._

_Jade: 'I love you more.'_

_Beck: 'Impossible.'_

_Jade: 'Can you prove it?'_

_Beck: (Kisses Jade passionately)_

_Jade: 'It's impossible._


	2. 002 Say something sweet

**Hi guys,**

**You guys liked the last chapter? I hope so. Well, here's the next. Still remember, i'm going to do this the next million, that i'm still 12 years old and from Holland/The Netherlands/Dutch, or whatever you wanna call it.**

**So, enjoy this chapter. Loveyouguys,**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck<strong>

* * *

><p>I walk in with Jade leading me by my hand. I smile if she turns to see me. I give her a fast kiss and she turns back to walk on.<p>

First, her locker. She opens her scissor-decorated-locker and throws a couple of her books in it. Then it's my turn to go to my locker.

I do the same and I see Tori standing by her locker. 'Come on.' I say to Jade.

She shakes her head. 'No, I don't want to.' She says.

'Come on.' I say again and lead her to Tori.

'Hi Tori.' I say. Tori smiles at me. 'Hi Beck.' Then she turns to Jade. 'Jade.'

That's all she says. She isn't really good in being mean, like Jade.

'Vega.' That's all Jade says. She says it like she just woke up. I smile and hug her from the back. She turns her head to me. I kiss her cheek.

Tori rolls her eyes. Wait, she rolls her eyes because I kiss Jade? Prmfgrf (Jade made that one), that's not good. I see Jade smiling triumphantly (?) at Tori. The eye rolling again for Tori.

'Come on, let's go to Improve Class.' Tori says and starts walking.

Jade and I follow her. Tori starts a story about how weird she thinks Sikowitz is.

'Hello Beck. Hello Tori.' Sikowitz says when they walk in the classroom.

Again, he doesn't say anything to Jade. Jade gives him "the face".

And yes, only me and Cat know what that means.

It means…Wait until she tells you by herself. If she wants to.

In that little time, Tori sat down next to Robbie, telling him her story about Trina. I didn't really listen on the way through here. Jade and I sit down on the seats in the background.

'What's next?' She asks me. It weren't really different lessons by Friday.

'Stage Fighting.' I answer.

'Oh, please. Let please do someone else do a scene, and not Vega!' She says.

Tori turns around, but when she sees Jade, she turns back again.

Sikowitz starts and Jade closes her eyes. I have to wake her up after a couple of minutes. 'Beck?' She whispers. 'Jade?' I whisper back. 'Is class almost over?' She asks. I laugh silently. 'Not yet. Sorry. Didn't you sleep enough tonight?' I ask. She shakes her head and closes her eyes again.

I have to wake her up a couple of times, I already know. I let her sleep, 'til I see Sikowitz watching her. I wake her up. 'Jade, wake up.' I whisper silently in her ear. She opens her eyes immediately. Sikowitz groans. 'Welcome back, Jade.' He says.

Everyone turns around to look at us and Jade gives them "the face". Again.

I have to wake her up when Sikowitz asks her something, no one dared to turn around if Sikowitz for the second time that day says: 'Welcome back, Jade.' I get some hair out of her face and kiss her cheek when she lays her head down at my shoulder again.

Finally, Andre and some other guy named Bob step on the minipodium to do a scene together. Sikowitz walks through me and sleeping Jade and takes a chair. He puts it down next to Jades. I stare at him. Weirdo.

When the scene is almost over, I wake Jade up. Sikowitz sees it and stares at Jade with wide eyes. Jade wakes up slowly. 'Class is already over?' She asks turning to me. I shake my head and bend to her ear. 'Don't get in a shock or something, but Sikowitz is sitting next to you, staring you.' I whisper. She turns slowly and moves her chair a little bit through mine. Sikowitz laughs and ends up the scene between Andre and Bob.

The bell rings. Finally. Jade needs coffee.

When we walk in the Asphalt Café, I immediately go to Festus (?). He sees me and takes a coffee. 'It's a Vanilla Latte.' He says, but he doesn't want me to pay. 'You know Jade.' I say and walk away. I walk through the gang and sit down next to Jade. I pretend like the coffee is mine. I know what will happen. And it does.

'Hey Beck!' Tori says. I smile and Jade gives her a nasty look. 'What's wrong, Jade? I'm just saying "Hi".' She asks. Jade grabs "my" coffee and opens it.

'Vanilla Latte?' She asks me. I nod and she close it again. 'Thanks, babe.' She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She drinks her coffee. I smile.

Cat walks through us. 'Hey guys!' She says happy. Everyone starts smiling, even Jade. Rex doesn't. I don't know if he cán smile. 'Hey Cat.' Jade says and Cat sits down next to her.

I don't know how long they've been friends, but since I can remember, it have been always. Cat looks at Jade. She stares, and Jade hates that. Cat knows, but she keeps staring. Even if I shake my head, to say she shouldn't do that.

'Cat.' Jade says. Cat giggles. One more thing Jade hates. A giggling, staring girl. Jade hates staring and giggling, but Cat is her best friend. So she doesn't mind.

'Yes, my dear friend?' Cat giggles again. Jade stares back. 'Cat, stop staring. Stop giggling.' Jade says annoyed. Cat stops giggling, and just smiles.

'You know what's tomorrow?' She aks.

Jade smiles, that doesn't happen a lot, and nods. 'I know what's tomorrow.'

Cat nods. 'Good.' She smiles and eats her vegetarian burger.

Tori and Andre look at each other, but don't say anything.

Rex finally asks. 'Dude! Tell us what you're talking 'bout!'

Cat and Jade don't say anything. Cat wants to, but Jade gets her to shut up.

'It's their anniversary. They're friends for a long time and it have been a couple of years. I don't know exactly, but I guess for 4 years.' I say.

'Beck!' Jade yells. I groan. 'Sorry.' I say, but don't really mean it.

Cat almost starts crying. 'Stop fighting!' She yells. Jade pats her back and she smiles. 'One time, my brother start fighting with our neighbor and he ended with a black eye.' She says randomly. 'And Beck, we're BFF for 5 years.' She says smiling.

'Don't call it BFF.' Jade says.

'I think it's sweet.' Tori says. 'YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS SWEET!' Jade interrupts her. Tori looks down. 'What did I do to her?' She whispers to Andre. 'Well, you did kiss her boyfriend?'

'Oh, she can't be still mad at me for that? It was a stage-kiss!' Tori says loud.

'But I ám still mad at you for that stupid kiss.' Jade says, without looking up to Tori.

'How am I supposed to call our friendship?' Cat asks.

'Whatever you want to call it, but it's not going to be BFF.' Jade says, still not looking up from her coffee.

'Best Friends Forever!' Cat screams happy. Jade covers her ears. 'Sit down!' She says. 'And Best Friends Forever is the same thing as BFF.'

Cat sits down, looking sadly, but still thinking of a name to call their friendship. Jade puts her head down at my shoulder. I kiss her head.

She smiles.

'What do you think of-' Cat asks.

'NO! Just call it Best Friends.' Jade says and close her eyes.

'Forever?' Cat asks carefully.

Jade sighs. 'Sure.' Cat wants BFF, she'll get BFF.

'Come on, we're going.' I say to get her out of here. I know she's tired.

'Thanks.' She stands up. I get her bag and she takes her coffee.

'I want to talk to Sikowitz.' She suddenly says.

'Why?' I stare at her, but correct myself immediately.

'I don't know. It's fun to come in while he's teaching some other class.'

I smile and take her to Sikowitz' class.

**Sikowitz class**

'…and that's what makes it- Well, hello!' Sikowitz stops talking, when we walk in. 'Class, this are two of my Senior-students named Beck and Jade.'

I greet everyone friendly. 'Mm, Sikowitz? Can we watch this class? We're kinda of bored.' Jade says.

'Sure! Do whatever you want! It's not actually your class, so you can do what you want in my class.' He laughs. Everyone stares a little bit weird at him.

Jade and I sit down. Sikowitz continues his class. After a couple minutes Jade gets bored again, but she can't leave now.

_Jade: 'I'm bored. Again.'_

_Beck: 'You can't leave, you're already in now.'_

_Jade: 'But this is more boring then being on a table with Vega.'_

_Beck: 'I know how to cheer you up.'_

_Jade: 'Impossible.'_

I smile. That's what she said yesterday. I kiss her passionately. 'It's not.' She smiles. I laugh. A couple of the Junior-Students look at us. Jade gives them a mad look. I laugh. '…So everybody thinks it's to embarrassing to do a little scene?' Sikowitz asks. Everyone agrees.

'Shall we?' I ask. Jade nods. I stand up and take her with me.

'AHA!' Sikowitz yells. 'My Senior-Students don't think it's too embarrassing!'

Jade and I laugh. He always have been our Improve Teacher, and he's kinda of our favorite. 'AND ACTION!' He screams.

_Jade: 'Who do you think you are?' _

_Beck: 'I'm just another boy.'_

_Jade: 'So? That doesn't mean you just can come to my house whenever you want?'_

_Beck: 'Ofcourse I can.'_

_Jade: 'No! You can't! You just said it by yourself! "I'm just another boy.".'_

_Beck: 'But I wasn't really done yet with my sentence.'_

_Jade: 'What did you want to say?'_

_Beck: 'That I'm just another boy… Who loves you.'_

_Jade: 'Oh, stop! You don't love me!'_

_Beck: 'Why wouldn't i?'_

_Jade: 'Because never somebody loved me.'_

_Beck: 'What do you mean?'_

_Jade: 'You heard me, boy.'_

_Beck: 'Well, it changes now. 'cause I love you.' (Kiss Jade)_

_Jade: 'Stop! I don't know you at all!'_

_Beck: 'But, I do know you.'_

_Jade: 'Whatever.'_

_Beck: 'Don't say "Whatever".'_

_Jade: 'What am i supposed to say?'_

_Beck: 'Something sweet.'_

_Jade: 'I'm not sweet.'_

_Beck: 'Say something sweet.'_

_Jade: 'I''m not saying something sweet.'_

_Beck: 'Say something sweet.'_

_Jade: 'NO!'_

_Beck: 'Say something sweet.'_

_Jade: 'NO! N-O!'_

_Beck: 'Try it.'_

_Jade: 'FINE! I love you.' (Kisses Beck)_

_Beck: 'I love you too.'_


	3. 003 Cry

**Beck's Pov**

My phone wakes me up. No alarm, or something. I just take my phone and see the most beautiful picture of Jade, making my phone look prettier. I answer it.

' Hey hon.' I say.

' Beck!' She replies.

' Yes, babe?' I ask.

' Where are you?' She almost screams.

' I'm in my RV. Where am I supposed to be? It's 7 AM?' I yawn.

' DAMN, BECK! IT'S 9 AM IN THE MORNING!' She's screaming.

' What? Are you at school already?' I ask worried.

' No, I'm... I'm still home.' She says guilty.

' Jade? Why?' I ask.

' I thought there was something happened to you and I called you seven times, and I thought you had a car accident or something.' Jade's crying.

'Babe, I'm just forgotten the time. I was still asleep. Didn't you think of that?' I ask, but I didn't want her to feel guilty or something.

'I did, but you never forget the time!' She's really upset.

'Jade, I'm coming right now! We're skipping school today.'

Before she can say anything I throw my phone on my bed and start dressing.

For Jade, I have a black jeans, black combat boots, black bracelet and a black coat. I take a white shirt today.

I run out of my RV and step into my car.

I didn't do my hair, didn't got a chance to brush my teeth, I didn't clean.

All I want now is just being with Jade.

'Jade!' I scream when I step out of my car. Immediately the door of her house opens and she runs towards me. She has red eyes, because she just cried.

I hug her and kiss her head. ' It's okay. Why were you crying?' I whisper in her ear.

'I'm in trouble.' She says. I kiss her and take her with me in to the house.

We sit down on the seat. ' It's okay.' I say again when she puts her face into my white shirt. She starts crying again. She's in trouble. I sigh.

When she's ready, she'll tell me. I try to comfort her and she lets her head rest on my chest.

' Jade? Are you going to tell me or not?' I whisper. She doesn't answer.

I bend a little bit to look at her. She's sleeping. She's beautiful when she's asleep.

_9 February 2008_

'_What are you doing here?' _

'_I come here a lot. It's a nice place to think.'_

'_Well, the janitors closet is MY place. Everyone knows that.'_

'_There is nowhere a sign with JADE WEST on it?' _

'_Listen, boy. Everyone knows that… Wait, how do you know my name?' _

'_I'm Beck Oliver. Actually it's Beckett, but just call me Beck.'_

'_You're not answering my question.'_

'_I do my homework.' _

'_That's no answer either.' _

'_I did some research on The Slap.'_

'_You did some research? You mean you kind of googled my name?'_

'_Mm, yeah.'_

'_Beckett Oliver, are you serious?'_

'_Yeah, I am. Can I stay here?'_

'…_Sure.'_

'_Thanks, Jade.'_

'_Don't get used to it.'_

'_Friends?'_

'_I would love that.'_

Actually, I was already in love with her when she said _What are you doing here? _.

I never thought we would end this lovely. Jade thinks it's gay when I say "lovely".

'Beck? What are you thinking of?' Jade suddenly asks. She still has closed eyes.

'The first time we met.'

'You know, it have been a long time before we got into a relationship. I mean, a real date. We met on 9 February and it was official on 26 July.' She says.

'Wow, Jade. You seriously remember the days?' I ask. Of course, I do too, but this kind of surprised me.

'Of course I do. The first time we kissed was much later. You were in Canada a long time and I only got to see you in begin October. You were away from 3 Augustus, and came back on 12 October. That was a Friday and I got to see you on school. 15 October, in the middle of Improve Class. I kissed you, because I was happy to see you. I haven't seen you in months and I immediately kissed you. It's kind of fun that we're having three anniversary's.' She tells me.

I was surprised. 'Wow, Jade.' I say again. I kiss her head. 'I love you.'

She smiles, I can't see her face, but I KNOW she's smiling. 'I love you too.'

'May I ask why you are in trouble? What happened?' I ask worried.

She sighs. 'I love you, Beck.' She says and looks up to me. Tears are blinking in her blue eyes. I kiss her. 'What happened?' I whisper. Now, am I almost crying. I hate to see her like this.

'We're moving.'

_27 August 2009_

'_Beck?'_

'_Jade?'_

'_What would you do if I would move away. To... Arizona?'_

'_Why are you asking me that?'_

'_I just want to know.'_

'_I think I would let you stay in my RV.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah, of course.'_

'_I love y...'_

'_You aren't moving, right?'_

'_No, of course not. I just wanted to know.'_

'_I love you too.'_

'Beck? Please say something!' Jade's crying, again. I hug her.

'You're moving in with me.' I say.

Jade looks up. 'What?' She asks. I love the way she doesn't get it the first time. I love it when she looks up to me. I love it when her blue eyes are filled of tears. I love her.

'You're moving into my RV. You're not going to Arizona.' I say.

'We're not going to Arizona.' I just made her laugh. I smile. I was still in the past.

'I don't care. Wherever you're going and your parents are taking you, I'm not letting you go. You are staying with me. And if it's necessary I'll marry you.' I look straight into her eyes.

'Marry me?' She whispers.

'I would love to, but we're too young. Only if it's really necessary.'

Jade: 'I love you, Beck.'

Beck: 'I know you do.'

Jade: 'You love me too?'

Beck: 'No.'

Jade: 'Joker.' 

Beck: 'You always know when I'm kidding.'

Jade: 'What were you meaning with "If it's necessary I'll marry you"?

Beck: 'That if your parents would take you with them. And we shouldn't see each other anymore. Never.'

Jade: 'Only then?'

Beck: 'When we're 19 years old, and still together, I'll marry you.'

Jade: 'Really?'

Beck: 'Did I ever break a promise?'

Jade: 'Yes, you promised that we...'

Beck: 'I love you.'

Jade: (Smile) 'I love you too. I can't wait until we're 19.'


	4. 004 Video Chat

**Jade's POV**

I was surprised Beck was telling me that he would marry me. I was never really sure if he really loved me. I know; He kissed me, he said it, he's always with me, he's there for me. Actually, I don't doubt it anymore.

I was serious when I said that I couldn't wait until we're 19 years old and he would marry me. He would always be mine. He is now, but not really official. I know we're a couple, but I want him to be mine forever. Without being scared of losing him.

I'm sure that I'll always love him. I play with my necklace with the promise ring on it. He signed it with: _You're always mine. BECK+JADE _

One time, I got the ring out of the necklace and putted it on my finger. Beck immediately saw that I wasn't wearing his necklace. I lied that the necklace was breaking and got fixed in the mall. I showed him the ring on my finger. He took his necklace of and putted his ring on his finger too. For one week, we were like married.

'JADE! DINNER!' My dad screams. I sigh. His voice remembered me that we were moving to Jersey. I am born in Jersey and I love the city, but I love Beck and my friends more (Vega, Robbie and Trina don't belong to my friends).

'I'M COMING!' I scream to my dad. This week I was with my dad and his pregnant girlfriend. And of course; Bigg, the dog. Lauren (Dads girlfriend) wouldn't dump him. Not even if I was allergic to dogs. I am. Damned allergic.

I walk downstairs. 'Hello Jade, I didn't saw you today on school.'

I'll explain to you; Lauren works in the Asphalt Café. She works with Festus. I hate the idea, because Lauren doesn't want Festus to give me and Beck free coffee. She doesn't want Festus to give me or Beck coffee at all, but Festus knows better.

'I know. I wasn't really hungry and Andre got me and Beck coffee.' I lie. I'm an actor, I know how to lie. I'm good. I know I am.

'Well, I didn't saw your friend Andre either.' Lauren says.

'Who are you? Are you a cop? NO! Stop asking questions! How do I know why you didn't see Andre?' I scream. Dad gives me some food. I throw it on the ground and run out. I love it when I'm being dramatic. It's fun.

_(Phone conversation)_

'Hi Jade.'

'Beck, I'm coming over.'

'Sure. You know, you never say "Hello" to me when I pick up the phone.'

'Hello.'

'Jade, I'm serious.'

'So am I.'

'Jade.'

'Beck.'

'Jade.'

'Beck.'

'We'll talk about this when you're here.'

He's mad at me. I start running. I really need to get a car. But I'm only 17. It remembers me that I still have to wait 2 years until he'll marry you.

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**Can't wait until we're 19.**

I smile. I hope he'll forgive me.

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade**

**I know, Love. I can already see you walk. The door's open.**

I see the door close fast. Beck is looking at me. I stand right in front of Beck's RV, but I turn and walk towards his parents house. I knock. His father opens the door.

'Well, hello. Jade, I think you're confused. Beck is in his RV. The door's open.' He says. God, I hate him. He wants to close the door. I don't walk away. I am just standing there. I don't know why.

'Jade?' That's Beck, but I still don't turn. 'Jade! Come on! It's cold!' He yells. I sigh and turn. He isn't wearing a shirt and walks towards me. He hugs me and I feel the warmth of his body. I kiss him. He drags me into his RV.

'Still mad at me?' I ask. We're doing homework on his computer. 'I was never mad at you.' He says and kisses me.

Suddenly, Cat wants us to Video chat. I nod. Cat's my best friend.

**Video Chat**

**Cat: 'Hey Beck! Oh, hi Jade!'**

**Beck: 'Hey Cat.'**

**Jade: 'Hi, sweet Cat.'**

**Cat: 'Robbie, Andre and Tori wants to chat too. All right?'**

**Jade: 'NO!'**

**Robbie: 'Good evening, my friends.'**

**Jade: 'Cat!'**

**Cat: 'Sorry!'**

**Tori: 'What's wrong, Jade?'**

**Jade: 'You are asking me what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong-'**

**Beck: 'No you won't.'**

**Jade: 'Why not?'**

**Beck: 'Don't make them worried.'**

**Jade: 'But I'm not making them worried.'**

**Beck: 'You do.'**

**Jade: 'Beck, you just-'**

**Beck: 'Jade!'**

**Jade: 'What?'**

**Beck: 'Chill.'**

**Tori: 'Can you guys fight out of the video chat?'**

**Jade: 'We're not fighting, Vega.'**

**Tori: 'You're just saying that, because Beck was winning.'**

**Beck: 'We're not fighting.'**

**Cat: 'Yes, you were.'**

**Andre: 'You definitely were.'**

**Robbie: 'Yeah!'**

**Cat: 'Robbie? Where's Rex?'**

**Robbie: 'He's taking a bath.'**

**Jade: 'He's a puppet! He doesn't have to go to bath!'**

**Robbie: 'Don't call him a puppet!'**

**Beck: 'Jade-'**

**Cat: 'Please don't start fighting again!'**

**Jade: 'We weren't fighting!'**

**Cat: 'Don't scream to me!'**

**Jade: 'I won't.'**

**Andre: 'Well, I've got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school.'**

**Tori: 'Andre, I'm coming over!'**

**Andre: 'Sure, cheekbones.'**

**Tori: 'Don't call me that.'**

**Jade: (Tori-voice) 'Don't call me that.'**

**(Tori and Andre leave)**

**Robbie: 'I'm going too. I've got to take Rex out of the bath.'**

**(Robbie leaves)**

**Beck: 'We're leaving too, red-haired.'**

**Cat: 'NO!'**

**Jade: 'Why not, Cat?'**

**Cat: 'I want to know what you guys are going to do?'**

**Beck: 'Just some homework.'**

**Cat: 'I'm coming over too!'**

**Jade: 'Cat, you can't!'**

**Cat: 'Why not?'**

**Beck: 'We're almost done.'**

**Jade: 'Bye Cat. See you tomorrow!'**

**Cat: 'Key-key! Love you!'**

**Jade: 'Yeah, whatever.'**

**Beck: 'Jade loves you too.'**

**Cat: 'Really?'**

**Jade: 'Of course.'**

Beck smiles to me. 'You're so sweet when you're with Cat. Or with me.' He says. 'Don't get used to it.' I laugh and push him playful. 'I already am.' He says.

'Stop! Beck! Oh my god!' I scream when he starts tickling me. He finally stops.

I stare straight into his eyes. 'What?' He asks. I smile. He's the best thing I ever had. Have. I want to say everything I love about him in just a single sentence, but don't know how. Then, he suddenly says: 'I love you.'

That's it. The sentence I was looking for, but it was too easy. I don't know how to say it, and just say the same thing to him. 'I love you too.'

Beck: 'You know, someday-'

Jade: 'We'll be married.'

Beck: 'You can't get that out of your mind, don't you?'

Jade: 'I'm sorry, but no.'

Beck: 'Why not?'

Jade: 'I can't wait.'

Beck: 'Until?'

Jade: 'Until you're mine forever.'

Beck: 'I already am.'

Jade: 'Not official.'

Beck: 'I don't need some papers to know that we're official.'

Jade: 'Can I really stay with you when my parents are moving to Jersey?'

Beck: 'I didn't ask my parents yet.'

Jade: 'Can we do that now please?'

Beck: 'Mm…'

Jade: 'Pleaaaaaassseeeeee?'

Beck: 'I love you, you know that?'

Jade: 'I love you too.'

Beck: 'Shall we go now?'

Jade: 'Wait, what are we going to say?'

Beck: 'That they can't do anything to change our minds.'

Jade: 'Can we first do something else?'

Beck: 'No, your parents are thinking of-'

Jade: 'Actually my mother is moving with her new stupid friend George.'

Beck: 'Your parent is thinking of moving to Jersey, and I'm not going to let that happen. The best thing I ever had is not moving away from me. I love you, and nobody can change that feeling. I can't live without you. Without Jade there's no Beck. Without Beck there's no Jade. And you know that's true. I love you, that's a fact.' ( Kisses Jade)

Jade: 'Come on, let's tell your parents.'

Beck: 'One more kiss.'

Jade: 'Not until we told your parents.'

Beck: 'Oh.' (Sad face)

Jade: 'All right, one more kiss.'

Beck: 'I love you'

(Kiss)


	5. 005 Where are we going?

**Beck's POV**

'Mom! Open the door!' I scream, while Jade grabs my hand nervous. I squeeze it, to say we'll be fine. She knows what every hand squeeze means.

From "You're such a crazy girl" to "I love you, do you know that?". She knows what every squeeze means. 'I know.' Is all she answers.

'Hey Beckett!' My mom greets me when she opens the door. Then she sees Jade.

'Hello Jade. It have been a while since I saw you.' She says friendly. She bends to kiss me on my mouth, but I lean back. 'No, mom.' I say. We talked about this, but she keeps trying. The only one that kiss me on my mouth is Jade. I tell her.

'You're not kissing me on my mouth. There is no one that kiss me on the mouth.' I'm not finished yet, but Jade already squeezes my hand back.

'Jade is the only one that is allowed to kiss me there.' I say. Good start. _**NOT.**_

'Come in.' She says after a deadly silence. She walks back into the house.

I lead Jade by my hand. My dad's sitting on the dinner table. 'Oh no..' He says when he says Jade. 'Hello guys!' He corrects himself.

'Hi dad.' I say. The dinner table has two seats on every side. My mom sits down right across my father. 'Sit down, you guys.' She says, smiling at my father.

She is trying to break us up since we were together. I can't help it.

Jade and I switch a look. 'Mom? Can you sit next to dad please?' I ask.

My mom sighs and changes of seats. I smile to Jade and lead her to the table.

I sit down next to Jade and take her hand in both of mine. My mother rolls her eyes.

'Mom? I want you guys to think of something.' I say.

My mother doesn't really listen to me. She doesn't answer, but she does hear what I said. 'You aren't pregnant, are you?' She asks Jade.

Jade smiles. 'No.'

'Getting married? Please not.' My mother asks.

Jade smiles brighter. She's about to laugh. 'No.' I know what she thinks; _Not yet._

I squeeze her hand again. 'Mom, I want Jade to live with me in my RV.'

My mother looks shocked. 'NO! NEVER!' She screams and stands up.

My dad looks up from his newspaper. 'Listen, Beck. I know you like this girl, but-'

'I don't like her.' I say. Jade almost breaks my hand. 'I love her.' I say, before she can hurt my hand more. She let go of her grip and kisses me on the cheek.

'Whatever. Listen, Beck. I know you love this girl, but-'

'NO! Sir, you listen!' Jade interrupts my father again. I love the way she calls her "Sir".

'Beck and I are dating for almost 2 ½ years and I can't live at my place anymore. I have personal reasons for that and I really don't want to tell you. But, I know you guys don't like me. I know that. I accept that. I don't care what people think of our relationship. I love Beck. I had to hear two years long things like: 'Jade isn't good enough for Beck.' Or things like: 'Why are you with Beck? He should be with that Tori Vega.' But Beck never cheated on me, never kissed another girl, never leaved me, never got me in trouble. He was always there for me, he loved me for the girl I am, he trusts me! You should just believe the idea that Beck and I are together for a long time, and we won't break up. I promise. Not until we're 19. Or something like that.' Jade says.

I smile at her. I grab her face and turn it to mine. I close my eyes and kiss her. I don't care what my parents think. I'm kissing the girl they hate, right in front of them.

'BECKETT OLIVER!' My mother screams.

'MOM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS ARE SAYING! JADE IS STAYING AT MY RV!' I scream. I'm taking Jade by her hand and run out of the house.

'BECK!' My mother screams. I don't answer and walk into my RV. I grab my car keys. 'We're leaving.' I say. I don't know where, but I don't care.

'Where are we going?' Jade asks. I look up. She has tears in her eyes. 'Cry, Jade.' I say. She leaves her tears. I kiss her cheeks and take her outside, into my car.

My RV is already connected with my car and I start driving.

Jade: 'Where are we going, Beck?'

Beck: 'I don't know. I have three options for you.'

Jade: 'Tell me.'

Beck: 'We can live with Cat in my RV. I'll park in front of her house.'

Jade: 'It's an option. The second one?'

Beck: 'Parking lot of Hollywood Arts. In my RV.'

Jade: 'Actually, it's not a bad idea. Third idea?"

Beck: 'It's crazy. I've got the address of Sikowitz house. We always can live with him. I still have the address from the Sleepover.'

Jade: 'My hand really hurt!'

Beck: 'I know, hon.'

Jade: 'I think it will be the first or the second one. I mean, I like Sikowitz, but he's too crazy.

Beck: (Stops his car) 'You have to choose now. Cat or Hollywood Arts?'

Jade: 'I don't know, Beck. Cat's my best friend, but I feel home when I'm at school.'

Beck: 'It's your choice, Jade.'


	6. 006 Ty

**Jade's POV**

I sigh deep. I don't know if I made the right choice. I sigh one more time, and Beck puts his hand on my arm. I smile to him. Beck is the best thing ever happened to me. If he hears that, he thinks I'm sweet, so I won't tell him. But.. Honestly, I already did.

I kiss his cheek when he stops the car. He steps out of his car and walks to my side. He opens the door, like a real gentleman. I step out and look around.

I never really looked good at this place. It was kind of nice.. Beautiful. I don't say something is beautiful a lot, I know, but this kind of is. It's big and there are flowers around the place. There is one more car parked. It's a blue car, really blue.

Beck takes my hand. 'I'm going to ask if it's okay that we're here. Are you coming too?' He asks. I smile. I was still wondering the place.

'I'm staying here for a while. You can go ask. I'll see you here. Love you.' I say when he walks away. He winks at me and then he disappears.

A boy walks towards me. 'Well, hello.' He says. I know what he wants, when he winks at me. In one minute, two winks. I must be looking hot today.

'Go away.' I say when I look up to see his face. He haves brown eyes and blond hair. I hate blond haired boys. He isn't wearing a shirt and you can see his abs. Yes, he has abs. The boy grabs my hand. 'I'm Ty.' He says. I shake my hand out of his.

'Go away.' I repeat myself. I hate it if I have to repeat myself.

'What's your name?' He asks. 'GO AWAY!' I yell. 'No, tell me your name.'

I start to like this game. 'Hey, before I tell you my name, can you answer my question?' I ask playing.

He nods and walks closer to me. He touches my forehead. I hate him!

'Did you see a boy with beautiful brown eyes, some nice abs, a white shirt, a black pants and combat boots? He has brown, fluffy hair.' I ask.

The boy, Ty, shakes his head. 'No, I didn't see him. Why?' He asks.

Time for the big end! 'Because I'm waiting for him.'

'You can wait a long time for that dream boy.' He laughs. He wants to go on, but I'm not done yet.

'No, I don't think he'll take that long to ask some things.' I say, still looking around. Searching. Hoping that Beck won't come back. I can be jealous, but Beck knows how to do that too!

'Ask some things?' Stupid Ty.

'Yes! He's about to ask if we can live here. In his RV, you know.' I say and point at Beck's RV.

'Why would you live here with him?' He asks. Stupid, stupid, stupid Ty.

'Because he's my…fiancée.' I say.

Ty stares at me. 'How old are you?'

I smile to him. 'I'm 19. Just like my boyfriend.' I lie. I don't think he knows I'm really on the school Hollywood Arts.

Finally, Beck walks towards me. He kisses me. 'Hey, it's all set.' He says.

'Really? That's amazing!' I scream and hug him. Then he sees Ty.

'Who's this?' He asks and points at Ty. I forgot.

'That? I don't know. What was your name?' I ask Ty.

'It was Ty. I wanted to know something, remember?' He says.

'What did you want from Jade?' Beck asks. I grab his hand for communicate without speaking. We do that a lot.

'I wanted to know… Nothing.' Ty smiles.

'Stay away from her!' Beck yells. I squeeze his hands and feel him calm down.

'I will. Bye Jade. Don't marry that boy, he's stupid.' Ty says before he leaves.

'WHAT? YOU TOLD HIM WE ARE GOING TO MARRY?' Beck screams. I nod. Tears come up again. What's wrong with me? I cried for more than 10 times this week!

'He wouldn't leave me alone! He was trying to kiss me!' I lie. I feel my heart shake. (Yes, I feel that) I can't lie to Beck.

Beck kisses me. 'Come on, we're going in.' He says and grabs my hand.

I nod and kiss him.

We are just standing there. Kissing.

On the parking lot of Hollywood Arts High School.


	7. 007 Lane, Vega, Cat and that stupid kiss

**Hey guys,**

**If you have some ideas for the story, just send me a PM. I'll always answer! Maybe i'll use your idea. Maybe some things i can do better on my story. I know it isn't the best Englist, but well.. I'm trying. There will be a chapter from Tori's POV too.**

**I also wanted to tell you that my name's Jade. (No, not fake) :D**

**Loveyouguys,**

**xx Jade. **

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Beck! Open the door! Beck!' I hear when I wake up. I want to stand up, but Jade holds me tight. She's lying on my chest and I can't stand up.<p>

'I'm sorry, the door is locked!' I yell. I would love to be as quiet as possible, and don't wake Jade up, but I have to react at the person in front of my RV.

Who is that? He/she keeps screaming and knocking. What is he/she doing?

'Shut up! We're trying to sleep!' I scream and close my eyes.

'Beck! It's me, Tori!' She screams. I sigh. She's my friend, but if Jade founds out I woke her up for Tori, she'll kill me. Jade loves sleeping.

I get some hair out of Jades face. 'Babe, wake up.' I whisper. She opens her eyes and smiles when she sees me. 'Why do I have to wake up?' She asks. My turn to be the one that smiles. 'Someone's at the door and we've got to go to school.' I say.

She nods. She's less irritated then other times. Probably because we had a wonderful day. She stands up and I hug her from the back. 'Beck!' She screams. I laugh.

'Jade?' Tori asks, still outside of my RV. 'Tori?' Jade screams now and walks to the door. 'Jade!' I scream, when I see she's not wearing a lot of clothes. 'Your clothes.' I say. She grabs my sweater and dresses herself with it. She smiles when she notices it's a _black _sweater. She opens the door.

'Jade?' Tori asks one more time.

'What are you doing here, Vega?' Jade asks. No nice and friendly "Hello Tori" or maybe a "Hi Vega". Nothing. Just a "What are you doing here, Vega?'

Tori sighs. 'Well, you don't see the RV of your friend parked on the parking lot of your school every day. I don't think that happens a lot. Even Cat doesn't know why Becks RV is parked here.' Tori says and turns back to point at Andre, Robbie and Cat. Even Trina is standing with the whole gang.

I decide to help Jade a little bit and go stand next to her. Tori looks up to me with big eyes. 'What now, Vega?' Jade asks, when I put my arm around her.

'Mm, Beck? You aren't really.. Mm... Wearing.. Mm..' Tori tries to say.

'COME ON, VEGA!' Jade yells.

'You aren't wearing a shirt.' Tori says with red cheeks. Cat walks towards us and stands next to Tori. 'I think they're cute in that kind of clothes.' She says and giggles.

'Hey Cat.' Jade says and I can see a little smile. 'Get your present.' I whisper.

Jade and I were shopping the whole time yesterday. We got three new scissors, a present for Cat, a lot of coffee, a pillow, and we got some food.

Jade smiles and gets her present.

'Is she getting something to hurt me?' Tori asks scared. I smile.

'No, Jade is.. You know. But she wouldn't ever hurt you that way.' I explain to Tori.

Tori nods a little bit shocked. Jade comes back and walks through Cat. Tori steps back when Jade gives Tori "the face".

'Happy anniversary, BFF.' Jade says and hugs Cat. Cat screams happy and kisses Jade on the cheek. 'Yeah! We're BFF's!' She screams happy. Jade gives her the present with a smile on her face. 'AAAH! I'VE GOT A PRESENT!' Cat screams even more happier. Jade looks at me and I nod. 'Thanks, Jade!' She screams, still happy.

She opens her present. A bracelet with a pendant is in the box. In the pendant is engraved: "Jade and Cat, BFF forever."

She wanted it to be something like or necklaces. I immediately grab my necklace with the promise-ring.

'My present is in my locker. I'll give it to you during lunch in the Asphalt Café.' Cat says and walks away, screaming one more; "Thanks, Jade!"

Jade and I get dressed and get out of my RV. We walk in Hollywood Arts. Some people greet us and Jade ignores them. She walks towards her locker.

Like it's supposed to be, Lane's voice greets the whole school.

'Good morning, Junior- and Senior students from Hollywood Arts. Beck Oliver, can you come to my office please?' He says. I look at Jade. Jade closes her locker, pushes Sinjin away and grabs my hand. Together, we walk too Lane's office.

'Hello Beck.. and Jade. Beck, come in. Jade, wait here.' Lane says, but Jade isn't letting me go. She still holds my hand and stares too Lane. He sighs and opens the door for her. She smiles and I grin.

We sit on the seat.

'What's up, Lane?' I ask.

'Why are you living in a RV on the parking lot from Hollywood Arts?' Lane asks.

'I thought you asked him it would be okay?' Jade whispers in my ear.

'I asked Helen if that would be okay, she said it'd be fine.' I answer on both questions. Jade grabs my hand again.

'What did she said exactly?' Lane asks and bends to grab his lotion.

'I asked her if I could live in my RV with my girlfriend Jade and she said: 'Uh, yeah, whatever. Leave me alone, boy. You can live wherever you want.'' I say.

Lane nods. 'Helen wanted to be alone and didn't listen to you. I guess she wouldn't accept that you really live on the parking lot here.' Lane says. 'Can't you guys live at home?'

'NO!' Jade and I say at the same time. I look up to Jade. Tears are shining in her eyes. I squeeze her hand and rub her back. She sighs. Her face looks hurt. I kiss her cheek.

'Why not?' Lane asks.

'I don't want to tell you why I can't stay at my place. I just can't stay there. Beck told me we could live in his RV, but his parents hate me and we could live at Cat's place or here.' Jade explains short.

'Isn't Cat your best friend?'

'She is.' Jade says.

'Why didn't you go live with her?' Lane asks.

'Look. Cat's my best friend, but I feel home when I'm at school. Beck wanted me to choose. Well, here we are.' Jade says. I can hear she's about to cry and rub her back.

I don't want to kiss her in the middle of our conversation with Lane, 'cause I think Lane is really nice. He's like a student, trying to help us. I don't know what it is with him and lotion.

'Lane?' I ask when I see Jade can't hold her tears anymore. What's wrong with her? She cried more then 12 times this week.

He looks up. He's playing with some lotion. Again.

'What?' He asks.

'Can we go? Please?' I ask with one more look to Jade.

Lane nods and keeps going with his lotion. I grab Jades bag and lead her by her hand into the girls toilet. Nobody's inside. Good.

'Cry, Jade.' I say, just like when we left my house. Tears are coming from her eyes.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I've been crying all week now.' She cries. I nod.

'I know. It's okay. Cry, Jade. Cry. I think it's getting to much for you. Everything.' I calm her down.

She nods and I hug her. I kiss the places her tears are shining on her cheeks. The salt taste of tears comes into my mouth. I smile and kiss her.

Jade: 'What do you think?'

Beck: 'You mean, now?'

Jade: 'Yeah.' 

Beck: 'That I love you.'

Jade: 'Are you sure?'

Beck: 'Totally.'

Jade: 'Promise?'

Beck: 'Promise.'

Jade: 'Good.'

Beck: 'You don't trust me?'

Jade: 'Ofcourse I do!'

Beck: 'Why are you asking why I love you?'

Jade: 'I love the way you say you love me.'

Beck: 'Are you sure that's the reason?'

Jade: 'Totally.'

Beck: 'When was the last time you was insecure about that?'

Jade: 'The day you kissed Vega.'

Beck: 'I never loved Vega. I mean Tori.'

Jade: 'Why did you kissed her?'

Beck: 'Are we going to have this fight again?'

Jade: 'Yes! I still don't get why you kissed her!'

Beck: 'It was a stage kiss!'

Jade: 'But you shouldn't kiss her anyways!'

Beck: 'It was a stage kiss!'

Jade: 'Allright. I believe you.'

Beck: 'You don't, Jade.'

Jade: 'You know me.'

Beck: 'Why do you hate Tori?'

Jade: 'Why do you like her?'

Beck: 'First you have to give answer.'

Jade: 'Because she kissed you on her second day and still is hitting on you!'

Beck: 'She isn't!'

Jade: 'But I hate her the most of all, because she think she's perfect and can get everything she want. And thinks that if she wants Beck Oliver, she'll get him.'

Beck: 'Since when you care about what people think?'

Jade: 'Since she kissed you.'

Beck: 'You're different since that day.'

Jade: 'I.. I.. I'm.. I'm sorry..'

Beck: 'But it makes me love you more.'

* * *

><p><strong>You guys liked it? Send me a PM and leave a review please!<strong>


	8. 008 Sigh

**This is Tori's POV. I had to, but i hated it.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you want in the story in your reviews or something.**

**I know there are some mistakes in the chapters before, but i'm too lazy to do something about it.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I actually love the end.**

**"Not yet.'' Damned.**

**Haha, you'll see.**

**LizGilliesFanForever » Thanks. :) For everything. :P (They can't be L8 4 school!) Hahaha.**

**xx Jade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I think they're gone. I don't hear anything and step out of the toilet.<p>

I look at myself in the mirror. Jade was crying. Why? She was still mad at me for the "stage kiss" I had with Beck. I know it was a stage kiss. For me, it was a real kiss. But, well, Beck didn't kiss back. He loves Jade, and I can't change that.

I sigh deep. Come one, Tori. You are pretty, you are nice, you are sweet, you are talented and you've got a lot of beautiful things. Why doesn't Beck love you?

I walk out of the toilet. Andre sees me and walks through me. 'Tori! Wait! Hey, Tori!' He screams. I turn and walk away. I'm not really in the mood for a conversation.

Wow, I really sounded like Jade. 'TORI!' Andre screams and runs through me. He grabs my shoulder. 'Why are you walking away?' He asks.

I don't say anything. _Come on, Tori, where are you charms? _I think. I smile to Andre.

'I'm sorry, I was thinking.' I say.

'What were you thinking 'bout?' Andre asks and walks with me through my locker. I open it. 'Just some girl things.' I say and laugh my sweetest laugh to him.

'You shouldn't think too much. Just do what you want to do.' Andre says like Lane.

I smile to him. 'You're crazy. You are supposed to be things after you thought about it.' I laugh and walk with him to Sikowitz' class.

'Do you think Sikowitz has psychological problems?' Andre asks.

'Actually, I don't know. I think he's acting the whole time and one day says to us: 'All the time you thought I was just crazy, I was acting. Did you believed me? YES YOU DID! And that's what actors are supposed to do. Now, don't say this to anyone. I'm still doing this for other classes.' That's what I think.' I say with a Sikowitz voice.

Andre laughs and we walk in the classroom. 'Hey Sikowitz!' I say friendly.

'Helloooo, Torooooo.' He says laughing scary. I look back to Andre. "_Acting"_ I point.

Andre laughs. I laugh too, but stop when I see Beck coming in. I smile. Jade isn't here. Just like the first time I saw him. That was a bad start. He waves to me and sits down on his backseats. I stand up to go talk to him, but Jade already comes in.

Beck immediately stands up and grabs her hand. He kisses her passionately. I roll my eyes. Is that all they do? I sigh and sit down.

Cat walks in and screams happy when she sees Jade is already there.

'JADE!' She screams. Jade gets scared and jumps up. (She sat down next to Beck. Still kissing)

'Cat! Damned! You scared me!' She screams. Cat jumps up and down. Beck is still sitting there. Relax like always. Never got scared. I really like him. But I know it's impossible for him to love me. He loves Jade too much.

Cat hugs Jade. Jade smiles and rubs Cats back, but gets herself out of Cats hug. She sits down next to Back again and kisses his cheek. Her head lying on her shoulder, their fingers intertwined, and their legs intertwined.

(I just learned a new English word: Intertwined. Happy scream: YEAAAHH!)

I sigh and get focused on the scene Robbie and Cat are doing. Why are Cat and Robbie always together? Should they be dating? They're really cute together.

I look back. Jade and Beck are having a little conversation and Jade's laughing and smiling. She's whispering to Beck and nodding. Beck plays with her fingers and she puts his promise-ring on his necklace on her finger. She looks at it and laughs.

Beck kisses Jade nose. I roll my eyes again, during a long expected kiss.

The bell rings. THANKYOU!

I stand up and look back to the it-couple again. They aren't moved since the bell ring and are still kissing.

'Everyone, leave the classroom! Beck, Jade, I want you two to stay.' Sikowitz says.

I get my stuffs really slow and get out of the classroom as the last person.

I close the door, but can still hear what they're saying.

It was something like this:

Sikowitz: Well, you guys didn't notice I was giving a class?

Beck: Of course, we were here too.

Jade: Why, lunatic?

Beck: Jade!

Sikowitz: It's cool, Beck.

Beck: But, mm, why?

Sikowitz: You weren't really busy with my class. All you guys had eye for was each other.

Jade: So?

Sikowitz: It's supposed to be that you are here physical too.

Jade: We were here physical.

Beck: We kind of were.

Jade: We weren't.

Beck: No, not really.

Sikowitz: You guys supposed to be.

Beck: We know.

Sikowitz: Why aren't you doing that? I know you guys are in love and.. You know.. Want to know each other on other areas, but-'

Jade: We get it.

Beck: We totally do.

Sikowitz: Good. Now, there's one more thing I want you guys to do for me.

Jade: What?

Beck: Relax. We'll get enough time to lunch.

Jade: Fine.

Beck: What do you want us to do?

Sikowitz: I want you guys to go on a school camp. From primary! They need some supervisors. I want you guys, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat to go on a camp with the primary. The whole school, except that freaky little ones. Are you coming?

Beck: Sure.

Jade: Can we go now?

Sikowitz: Go away.

Beck: Bye. WAIT!

Jade: What?

Beck: When do we go on camp with the primary?

(New word: Primary. I hate it. No happy scream. Sorry. I still love the word Intertwined)

Sikowitz: Tomorrow. Get your stuff, I'll make sure the others know. Be at school at 8 AM. I don't think it will be a problem for you guys. You almost live here. Bye.

Beck: Come one, Jade. We're going.

Jade: Finally!

I've got to get out of here, before they see me. I pretend to just open the door.

'Hey guys, where were you? We've been looking for you. I remembered Sikowitz wanted to talk to you guys. What's wrong?' I ask with a sour smile.

'Nothing, we're going.' Jade says. Mean like always.

'To my RV?' Beck asks. Jade nods. Since when Jade decides that? It's Becks RV!

'WAIT! Cat got a present for you anniversary, remember?' I say.

Beck cuts his hair with his left hand. I love the way he does that.

'Come on, let's go see it.' I say friendly.

'Do we have to?' Jade asks to Beck.

'Yes, love. Come on.' Beck says and kisses her head.

I hate the way he calls her "love".

Suddenly Jade starts whispering to me. I whisper back. Beck is gone. He disappeared.

Jade: 'Why were you staring to Beck and me during class?'

Tori: 'I was wondering something.'

Jade: 'What, Vega?'

Tori: 'Why you were putting his ring on your finger and smiled?'

Jade: 'Because I wanted to.'

Tori: 'That isn't a good reason.'

Jade: 'I can't tell you the real reason. Why should I?'

Tori: 'You guys aren't going to marry, right?'

Jade: 'Ofcourse not! We're 17. Well, Beck is almost 18. Ofcourse we're not getting married.'

She walks away, but I can hear her say: 'Not yet.'

Damned.


	9. 009 Are you getting married?

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back! For the people who send me PMs, because i have to do a "Disclaimer-thing":**

**I'm not. Get lost.**

**LizGilliesFanForever Help me with the storyline, i have no idea and you're my inspiration-thing-something. Idk. I'm not having any inspiration, so..**

**They can be L8 4 school now. You'll read it. Byexx**

**Enjoy or don't.**

**xx Jade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We are walking to the Asphalt Café. I know Jade wants another coffee and I also know she doesn't wants to go on a camp, 'cause we probably won't sleep on the same room. And because she has to do childish games.<p>

I turn around to see where Jade and Tori are.

Jade walks away from Tori and I can hear her say: 'Not yet.'

Tori is still standing there, in the background. But I don't care.

I watch Jade walking through me, with a smile on her face. Her hair is moving with the way she moves, her blue eyes shining like always.

I grab her hand and walk with her through the Asphalt Café.

'Vanilla Latte?' I whisper. She nods and I walk to Festus' dinner bus. I give him a dollar and he makes a Vanilla Latte. I look back, while I wait, and see that Jade is opening her present from a really happy Cat.

'Dude! Beck! Your coffee!' Festus says and gives me two coffees.

'Festus, I only wanted one Vanilla Latte.' I say. Festus laughs.

'I know you and Jade on coffee-area. Trust me, you need one for yourself.' He says and starts talking with another boy. 'A burrito? Coming.' I hear him say and walk away.

'So?' I ask when I give her a coffee.

'Thanks. It's unbelievable. Cat bought me the same bracelet! We didn't know! Now, we have the same bracelet and I have the same necklace as you.' She says.

I wonder how happy she sounds. I smile and grab her wrist. I see the same bracelet as I bought with Jade for Cat. 'Did she signed it?' I ask, remembering that Jade signed it with: ' Jade and Cat, BFF forever' .

Jade nods and drinks a little bit of her coffee. 'Yeah, with: For my BFF, Jade.' She says. I smile.

I drink a little bit of my coffee and sit down. Jade sits down next to me and Cat is on the other side of her. I think it's cute that Cat's always there for Jade.

' So, camp?' Andre suddenly says.

' I don't want to go.' Jade says. I kiss her hand and right after that, her cheek.

'We're going. I'll make sure you won't have to do a lot of childish games. And that we'll sleep together on a room. All right?' I ask. She nods and drinks her coffee.

Tori walks towards us. 'Hey Andre, Robbie, Cat!' She says. She isn't greeting Jade and me? That's so not Tori.

' Beck! Jade!' She suddenly says when she sees us. 'You guys are getting married?' She asks immediately after she sits down.

'What?' I yell. How could Jade tell Tori? I look at Jade.

'What do you mean?' Jade asks Tori calm. I'm so mad at her. How could she?

'Answer! Are you going to marry or not?' She asks.

Jade looks straight into my eyes. I sigh and decide to help her.

'Yes, but not now. I love Jade, and one day I'll marry her. Someday, she'll be my wife. Right, hon?' I smile.

' Don't we a softy.' She says. ' You are right.' She says soft.

'No, no, no, no, no. No!' Tori says. I watch her freaking out.

'I asked you if you were getting married and you said "no". Then you walked away and said "not yet" . You did! You want to get married soon!' She yells.

I exchange a glance with Jade. We stand up at the same time, I grab her hand and we walk away. All at the same time. Like we're looking into a mirror.

'Is she right?' I ask, while we're walking to my locker. She nods. ' I did say that. I'm sorry.' She says. I sigh and hug her. I'm not mad at her anymore. I'm glad she said.

People should know that I don't mind of I had to marry her. That I would love to, but can't. That's all. I would marry her if we were older.

'It's my turn to say this. I can't wait until we're 19 years old, so I can marry you.' He says. She nods and opens my locker. She grabs my bag and throws some books in it.

'Is she doing all of your work? That's rude, dude.' I suddenly hear behind me. I turn around and see Sinjin.

'Get lost!' Jade screams, before I can open my mouth to say something. I smile.

She closes my locker. 'You didn't have to do that.' I say.

'I want to go.' She says. I laugh and grab my bag.

We're walking through her locker, when Lane walks towards us.

' Guys, I've got to tell you something. Helen thinks you can't stay on our parking lot and you've got to go away. You guys get until tomorrow morning, or you won't be able to come to Hollywood Arts anymore.'


	10. 010 Marry you

_**WOESH!**_

_**I'm back.**_

_**Guys, i asked you to stop sending me PMs with the message that i need to do a Disclaimer or should stop writing stories. Seriously?**_

_**But if you want to stay sending me PMs, you're welcome in my Inbox.**_

_**LizGilliesFanForever Read it, help me, thank you.**_

_**Get lost. (I love it)**_

_**xx Jade.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, I dreamed. About Beck. About myself. About us. (Nelly – Just a Dream)<p>

'_Come on, Beck!' I scream. He laughs to me. 'Come on! It's not fair!' I scream to him. He just sits there. 'What?' I yell, when he laughs again. 'Nothing.' He says. 'Come on!' I say for the third time. He shakes his head. He grabs my hands. 'Jade?' He asks. 'What?' I ask soft. 'You have to say something to me.' He says. 'Only if you come play some music with me. Just like I wanted right before you grabbed my hands and started to behave soft.' I try to make a deal. He nods. 'What do you want me to say?' I ask. 'Say you love me.' He says. I get his game. 'No.' I say. 'Say it.' He tries. 'No, I won't say I love you.' I like this game. He starts begging me. 'Come on, Jade. Say you love me.' He begs. I smile and give him a small kiss on his lips. 'I love you.' I say. He wants to kiss me, but I grab a pillow and push it to his mouth. 'Come on, let's go make music.' Suddenly, we were in the Black Box. I start playing the piano. Beck walks through me and grabs his guitar. He stops me. 'Which song?' I ask. 'Marry you.' He says. I smile and start playing, at the same time he starts playing the guitar._

_He begins to sing._

'_It's a beautiful night._

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you.'_

_I smile. He knows how to sing. He knows how to play the guitar. He's good._

_I start singing._

'_Well, I know this little chapel_

_on the boulevard._

_We can go._

_No one will know.'_

_I smile and do a little improvisation on the piano._

'_Oh, come on, girl.__' Beck sings. I love the way he makes music._

'_Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash,_

_we can blow.'_

_We start singing together._

'_Shots of patron.'_

_Then, it's his turn._

'_Oh, it's on, girl.' _

_I laugh when I do another piano improvisation._

_Then, we sing the chorus together._

'_Don't say "No, no, no, no, no!"_

_Just say "Yeah, yah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go._

_If you're ready,_

_Like I'm ready.'_

_My turn to sing alone again._

' '_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you.'_

_Then I see that Helen and Lane are watching._

_Beck does a guitar solo. The song isn't finished yet, but I hate it when I have to pay piano and sing in front of public. Only when I'm in a play or movie I'll do that._

_I stop immediately. Beck stops too and puts his guitar down._

'_I love you too.' He says to me. I laugh._

'_Wow, that was amazing, guys.' Lane says._

'_Your voices match each other really good. Just perfect!' Helen says. Man, I hate her. But I think it's nice that she says that. God, I listen to much to Tori. _

'_Thanks.' Beck says. _

'_You guys are really talented! You can live on our parking lot!' Helen says. Lane smiles and his phone rings. He answers it. 'Hello? Aha. I see.' He says. 'Helen, we've got to go.' He says and they leave. _

_I decide to sit on the piano, looking at Beck. He's trying some things on his guitar. I recognize the notes, but don't know from what._

_Then, he suddenly starts playing something for me. It's that little wedding-song they play when the bride walks down the aisle. I don't know why he's playing it, but I think it's sweet. TORI, DAMND, I HATE YOU!_

_I smile. He finishes it. He looks up. 'That was..' Nice, sweet, beautiful, lovely, good, amazing. That were the girly-words I wanted to say. But I didn't say them. I was still Jade West._

'_That was.. Wonderful.' I say. Damnd, that's girly. Beck laughs and walks through me._

'_You remember I accidentally broke your necklace with our ring?' He asks. I don't remember it, but I nod. Suddenly, he goes down at one knee. _

'_I love you, Jade.' He says and grabs something. A little box comes out of his hands._

'_I only wanna be with you. Forever. I said I would wait until we're 19, but I can't wait anymore. You're my true love and I wanna be with you forever.' He says and opens the little black box. (No, not the room we're in. The little box he had in his hands was black, stupid things you are) My "broken" promise ring is in the box. I try to see if he has his necklace on. He doesn't. I see his own ring is on is finger._

'_Jadelynn Renée West, do you wanna marry me?' He asks with a big smile._

'Jadelynn Renée West, do you wanna wake up?' Beck asks. I open my eyes.

'Don't say my full name. I hate it.' I smile.

It was just a dream, but secretly I wish the dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Any ideas for the story? Preview or send me a PM. You're welcome. <span>**


	11. 011 On our way to Camp

** Hey guys, i still don't really like the Pms, that are saying i should do a disclaimer.**

**But i think it's cute (DAMND, TORI) that you guys are paying some attention to me.**

_**DON'T!**_

_**LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks, bestie. :) You're the only one that keeps reviewing. That's sweet. (I'm going to kill that Tori/Victoria)**_

_**Loveyouguys,**_

_**Get lost.**_

_**Jade.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday morning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Cat?' I scream and walk upstairs. 'CAT!' One more time. 'Catherina Valentine!' I scream her full name. Her head comes out of her room.<p>

'Jade? What's wrong?' She asks sweet. Her red hair falls over her eyes and she giggles.

'I need to talk to you.' I say and push her into her room. I walk into her room too.

'What's wrong?' She asks again.

'I need to talk to you.' I say again.

'You already said that.' She giggles and her red hair waves up and down.

I sit down on her bed and look straight into her eyes.

'I had a dream. Beck.. Beck asked me... Beck asked me if I wanted to.. marry him.' I try to say, but Cat doesn't get me.

'You guys are getting married? That's great!' She screams happy.

'I would love to, but it isn't what I mean. In my dream, Beck asked me to marry him. Not here. In real life.' I explain. Cat sits down and looks sad.

'Ahh.. Well, I think you two would be amazing together as a married couple. Serious.' She says and gets some hare out of my face. I smile.

Something "plops" into my head, something I heard in a movie.

'You aren't my best friend anymore, Cat. You never have been.' I say. Drama, drama, drama. I love it.

Cat gets a sad face. 'Never?' She asks innocence.

(Avril Lavigne – Innocence. You should really listen to this song, guys.)

'No, you always have been.. Like the little sister I never had.' I say and hug her.

'Thanks, Cat.'

'I love you, Jadey.' She says. 'High like a house,' She starts our "I love you"-thing.

'And wide as an ocean.' I finish and leave her alone. 'Bye,' I say when I close the door.

Beck and I are living with Cat now, but we are leaving today, for primary camp. I sigh. I really don't wanna go.

'Why are you sighing? Better help me get our stuffs.' Beck says and I turn around.

Beck is carrying 3 bags and a little box. Like the black box (Still not the room on HA, silly) in my dream.

I smile. 'What's that?' I ask. He looks at where I'm pointing at. He sees the little box. 'Oh, nothing. Just something I found at my parents home.' He says. I raise my eyebrows.

'You've been at your parents home?' I ask. He nods and walks into a room. 'Help me, Jade!' He screams for help. I laugh. 'Neh.' I laugh and walk away.

I'm not his nanny.

'Come on, we're ready. Call Cat, we're ready to go.' Beck says when he comes into the living room.

'CATTTTTTT!' I scream and Cat walks really happy into the living room.

'I'm coming!' She screams happy.

'We've got to go to school.' Beck says and grabs my hand. I see he already put all the bags in the car. He kisses my forehead and takes me with him to the car.

Cat follows giggling.

**At Hollywood Arts High School**

'Is everyone ready to go on a camp?' Sikowitz asks.

'HOLD ON!' I scream and Tori raises an eyebrow, like I'm crazy.

'Are you going with us?' I ask Sikowitz. He laughs scary. Yes, I said scary.

'Yes, for the first 2 weeks.' He says. THE FIRST 2 WEEKS?

'How long are we going?' I ask.

'Just almost a month. This school is special for kids that don't have parents and live in a orphanage.'

(I just learned a new word: orphanage. Not that I'll remember it. By the way, I hate the word. It sounds like a Dutch word: organisme. Hahaha!)

'Well, all right.' I say and lay my head on Becks chest. Tori looks away and gets in the bus first. Sikowitz counts us and gets in the bus after us.

It's a small bus. We're sitting in "couples" next to each other.

Beck and me, Cat and Robbie, and Andre and Tori. Sikowitz's driving.

I smile if I see that Cat is falling asleep on Robbies lap. Robbie smiles to me and blushes.

I look down and get in the same position on Beck. He strakes some hair out of my face. He kisses my forehead, my cheek and then my mouth. I kiss him back. Of course.

Tori and Andre are whispering and I don't spend much attention on them.

Slowly, I fall asleep.

**Becks POV**

I smile when I see Jade's falling asleep. She's so beautiful when she's asleep. She's beautiful when she's awake. Even more. She's just perfect.

I look out of the window. A lots of trees are greeting me. Jade loves that. Sarcasm.

'We're here!' Sikowitz screams, but Jade doesn't move. I see Cat is already fallen asleep, but she wakes slowly up. Robbie blushes when he sees me watching.

I smile and kiss Jade. 'Hon, wake up. We're here.' I whisper. Tori stands up and makes a lot of sound. I grumble. Why does she have to be so loud? I mean, she's nice and all, but she can irritate me sometimes. Like I'm Jade.

I smile when she opens her eyes. Cat walks by and sits down next to me on her knees. On the ground. 'Jadey,' She whispers. I smile. Cat is the only one that is allowed to call her that. Jade groans and wakes slowly up.

'Jade, you have enough time to sleep in your girls room.' Sikowitz says. Damnd, I forgot to ask if we could sleep together.

Jade is immediately up. 'WHAT? I have to be on a room with Vega?' She screams.

Tori turns around. 'I'm standing here! Can't you se me?' She asks.

Jade ignores her. 'I thought Beck asked you if-'

'I forgot.' I incorrupt her.

'How could you forget?' She screams while she's turning to me.

'I just forgot, because I was busy with packing our stuffs, and you wasn't really helping me. All right?' I ask. Cat runs up to Robbie.

'No, it's not right! I don't want to be on a room with Vega!' She screams.

I grab her hands. 'That's not why you're mad. You don't mind being on a room with Tori. You just want to be on a room with me.' I say.

She sighs and nods. 'Yeah, I guess.' She whispers.

I look at Sikowitz. 'All right, what if you guys sleep on one room? All of you?' He asks. I know Jade wants to be alone with me, so she can be "softy". That's how I call it.

'Just take that deal.' I say and kiss her. We walk into the camp. It's silence. That's the first thing I notice. No children? I ask Sikowitz.

'They're coming later.' He answers. I nod.

'Where's our room?' Robbie asks. Sikowitz leads us to the room.

'You guys are getting a paper with all the information later. Enjoy your time. Bade, don't fight.' Sikowitz says.

Serious? 'Bade?' Jade asks. Sikowitz nods.

'You know: Beck and Jade together is Bade. Or Jack, but that's like a real name. I don't like that name. I am going to call you guys together Bade. I like that one.'

'Whatever.' Jade says and starts getting our clothes in one of the cabinet.

'I think it's cute.' I say. Everyone is listening and watching to us.

'You listen to much to Vega.' She says.

'I'm still here!' Tori says.

I hear Jade say 'Whatever' again.

'I think Bade's cute.' I say one more time.

Jade closes the cabinet. 'It is, Beck. Can you stop being a softy?' She asks.

I smile and walk towards her. 'Sure, hon.' I say and get my arms around her waist.

I kiss her forehead and wanna kiss her, but Robbie suddenly falls on the ground.

'Sorry!' He says, lying on the ground.

'DAMND, ROBBIE!' Jade screams. She runs up to him.

I sit down on our two-persons-bed. 'Don't kill him!' I say calm when she gets a scissor out of her pocket. She won't.

'Why not?' She screams. I laugh.

'Let him stay alive for me.'

'Why would I do that for you?'

'Because you love me.'

'I don't.' Everyone is staring to Jade and me, still arguing, they haven't said a word.

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I don't, Beck.'

'Yes, you do.'

'All right, fine, I do.'

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas? Pm, Review, Do everything you can't do.<strong>


	12. 012 Introducing Camp Sunny Day Holiday

**WOESH! I'm back.**

**I don't have really things to say, i'm not doing a disclaimer thing.**

**So, get ready...**

**Get lost.**

**Jade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toris POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Did Jade just said something sweet? Did Jade just said she loved Beck?<p>

Suddenly, Jade turns around, looking at me. 'Go.' She says. What?

'What do you mean?' I ask, still friendly. I think Beck is nice and friendly and.. You know, but I can't handle Jade. She's so mean. You know what I mean?

'You know what I mean. I said: Go.' She repeats. I don't know what to do. Is she serious? Of course she is, but…

'Jade, she doesn't have to go.' Beck says. God Damnd, thanks Beck!

Jade turns to Beck, mad. 'So you're picking her side?' She yells.

'We're going to have to listen to these fights the whole month.' Andre says soft.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' Beck and Jade say at the same time. I wonder that Beck is screaming.

Andre steps back, behind me. 'I'm sorry!' He says scared.

'We're not fighting, we're in the middle of a discussion.' Beck yells. He doesn't scream, he doesn't says it, he is just saying it VERY LOUD.

'Yeah, you guys are definitely fighting.' Rex says.

Jade turns and decides it's enough. I know, 'cause she screams it.

'THAT'S ENOUGH! ROBBIE, COME HERE!' She screams and grabs Robbies arm.

She takes him with her to the bathroom. She pushes him on the ground and walks out. She locks the door. 'Don't you dare to open the door.' She says to Andre, Cat and me. I can see Beck smile. Smiling? How can he smile? His girlfriend is freaking out!

Rex is lying on the ground. Robbie dropped him, while he got pushed into the bathroom. Jade grabs Rex and wants to cut him in pieces with a green scissor.

'STOP!' Cat yells and grabs Rex. 'Don't do that! Rex is a part of Robbie. If you'll cut Rex, you'll cut Robbie.' She says and holds Rex really tight.

'So?' Jade asks. Beck grabs her with her shoulders and takes her outside.

'We need to talk.' Beck says before they leave the room.

'Who wants to see the children?' I ask happy. I really wanted to see them. They're so cute. All of the children are. Except that annoying ones. Like that kid wanted to kiss me, Cat and Jade. I liked Jades face when the boy said he wanted to kiss her.

'Allright, just let's go to the teachers from primary.' Andre says.

'Yay, kids!'Cat screams happy. Oh, Cat.

**Backstage of the "camp stage"**

'There are the children!' Cat screams happy.

'Shhh, Cat! They can't hear us. Remember, we're performing. They can't know we're here already. They only know that some people from Hollywood Arts are come to be supervisors. Shhh!' I say one more time. Cat nods and shuts up.

Beck and Jade aren't returned yet. I'm starting to get worried about them. Yes, about Jade too.

Like they can read my mind, Beck and Jade are walking towards us. Both in the costumes we're all wearing. Actually, the dress fits Jade perfect. She really didn't want to wear anything else that wasn't black. If it was Cat, choosing the dress, she wouldn't mind the color except yellow. But it was my opportunity to make Jade don't look scary. So it would be a black dress. It's a dress that comes just over our knees. It looks like a creamy cupcake. Urgh, it's like I'm Cat.

And Beck.. Beck is just.. Perfect like always. He's wearing a black shirt which is fastened with red suspenders on his pants. Blood red shoes shine under the light black pants. He looks really cute.

I turn to the stage. We're still backstage. I hope Jade won't see Robbie is already out of the bathroom. I turn to look at Robbie. I wide my eyes. Jade and Robbie are talking. I step a little closer to them to hear what they're saying.

'Allright, Robbie. Listen. Beck is forcing me to apologize to you. So, I'm sorry. And, I almost wanted to cut Rex' arm in pieces with a new scissor. Cat stopped me.' She says. I smile. Beck brings out the best of Jade.

'Here is the group children from Hollywood Arts! They will be your supervisors this month. I'll introduce to you: Miss Tori Vega!' The man screams, I think he's called Jake. I run up to the stage.

'Hello kids. My name is Tori Vega. Just call me Tori and I'll react on that. So, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm a singer, dancer and actor. We'll have a lot of fun together!' I try to come over really happy.

Jake grabs the microphone again and says: 'And here's Mister Andre Harris!'

That's how we all got introduced. We all said something personal.

This was kinda of what we said:

Andre:

'Hey kids, my name's Andre Harris. But please, just say Andre. Allright, I brought a lot of instruments with me. I can play guitar, piano, keyboard, drums, everything! Well, ehm, if you wanna play music with me, just come to the place you can find us. I think that's our room.'

Cat:

'Hey there! My name is Catherina Valentine! Hihi, but everyone calls me Cat. There are a lot of people who call me Cathy too. But that's not a really nice name. I don't like that one. So just call me Cat. Ehm, let me think. OH! I am fond of cupcakes that are the color of my hair! You see it? My hair is the color of a velvet cupcake! But it tastes like hair. I love to sing and act and have a lot of best friends, but my best best best best best friend is Jade. She's here too! Bye, guys!'

Robbie:

'Hello! How are you on this beautiful day today? Well, I'm Robbie Shapiro. No nicknames, no full names, just Robbie. And this is my best friend Rex. He's my little brother, I always say. Well, you can always come to talk to me or something. I've got to go. Bye kids!'

But then, Becks part came. But Jade was kinda of introduced in the middle of it.

You'll see.

'So, say hello to Beck Oliver!' Jake says and gives Beck the microphone. Some girls are starting to giggle, but I don't see a lot of children that are older than 12 years old.  
>Cute.<p>

'Hello. Actually, my name is Beckett Oliver, but just call me Beck, like everyone. Well, I think the craziest thing of me is that I live on a RV on my parents driveway. I'm an actor and I play guitar. I sing sometimes a little, but I'm not really a singer. Well, I'm friends with all these kids from Hollywood Arts. Even with the freaky one, Robbie!' Beck says pointing to Robbie. He laughs, to make sure everyone knows it's a joke.

Then he starts again.

'And then there's my beautiful girlfriend. She wanted to make sure I would let you know that we're dating for almost three years now. She's here too.

Her name is Jadelynn West and-'

'BECK! You promised that you would never say my full name in front of other people than Cat!' Jade screams and runs up to the stage.

'That's my best friend Jade!' Cat giggles.

'That's my girlfriend, Jade.' Beck says into the microphone, pointing at Jade. He looks a little bit disappointed.

'Yes, I am. And you say it like you are sorry that I am.' Jade says into a second microphone Jake gave her.

'No, I'm glad you're my girlfriend.' Beck says. Here we go again.

'Why do you say it with that face?' Jade asks still mad at Beck.

'Because you incorrupt my introducing!' Beck says laughing.

'Well, go ahead. What did you wanted to say more? I know what you wanted to say and you were finished at the part that I'm your girlfriend and that you love me sooooo much.' Jade says sarcastically.

'That's true, but-'

'But, what?' Jade asks.

Jake stops them. 'So, kids. This is Jadelynn West.' He says and grabs Becks microphone away.

'Hi. My name is Jade.' She says and screams to Jake: 'NOT JADELYNN!'

Then she continues. 'So, my name is Jade. I love things like my boyfriend, scissors, the color black, pain, Cat and, I don't know. I hate a lot of thing, but I'm not going to say them all. You'll sit here after three hours. I hate tuna fish, giggling, the word Panties, rainbows, ducks, cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs, the color yellow, carpeting, sweating, dogs, and I think I should stop there. Stay away from Beck. Don't talk to Vega. Cat's the sweetest one here, she'll be always there for you. Andre is the best to go for music, Robbie is crazy, and don't come to me. I'll rip your head off.' Wow, that was intense?

Jake laughs nervous. 'She didn't meant that really.' He says, calming the kids down.

'I DID!' Jade screams, and starts playing with Becks fingers.

'So, they're performing a song now.' Jake finishes his speech.

'They forced me to do it.' Jade says to Beck, but loud enough, everybody can hear it.

Andre sits down behind the drums and starts playing a beat. Beck kisses Jades forehead and grabs his guitar. Jade sits down behind the piano.

Wait, Jade knows how to play the piano? I thought she would only sing ! And Andre would play the piano! There wouldn't be drums at all!

I sigh and deal with it. It's still Jade.

Robbie starts dancing an actually cool dance and Cat grabs the microphone. I would only sing with the others. Jade was the one singing!

_**Cat**_

_If you wake up and don't want to smile,  
>If it takes just a little while,<br>Open your eyes and look at the day,_

_**Tori + Cat**__  
>You'll see things in a different way.<em>

_**All**__  
>Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,<br>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
>It'll be, better than before,<br>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_**Jade**__  
>Why not think about times to come,<br>And not about the things that you've done,  
>If your life was bad to you,<br>Well, just think what tomorrow will do._

_**All**__  
>Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,<br>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
>It'll be, better than before,<br>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_**Cat + Jade**__  
>All I want is to see you smile,<br>If it takes just a little while,  
>I know you don't believe that it's true,<br>I never meant any harm to you._

_**All**__  
>Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,<br>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
>It'll be, better than before,<br>'Cause yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,<br>It'll be, better than before,  
>'Cause yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.<p>

_**Cat**__  
>Don't you look back<em>

_**Tori**__  
>Don't you look back<em>

_**Jade**__  
>Don't you look back<em>

_**Tori + Jade + Cat**_

_Don't you look back_

_**All**__  
>Don't you look back<em>

Everyone starts clapping. Great!

Then I hear Jade playing a little song on the piano. I look back.

I think she doesn't really means us to hear it, but everyone is staring at her. She's really good. She's smiling to Beck, who is sitting on the piano. She is singing a little song. I can't hear the lyrics. I think it's from that show: Glee. It's the song "Songbird". I saw the lyrics in Jades bag. She's singing soft, but you can hear her song. Beck smiles. He doesn't have eyes for the world.

Jade closes her eyes and Beck turns to us. He makes a sign to make sure we're quiet.

It looks like everyone on the camp is nodding, me too.

'And the songbirds are singing,

Like they know the store,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

like never before.

And I wish you all the love,

in the world.

But most of all,

I wish it from myself.

And the songbrids keep singing,

Like they know the store.

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before.

Like never before.'

She sings and opens her eyes. She plays a little more piano and then opens her eyes. Beck kisses her cheek and she sees everyone. 'Damnd, Beck.' She screams and runs away. I believe she's crying. Jade? Crying? Again?

'It's not my fault!' Beck screams and runs after him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm listening to Glee the whole day and i think that explain why i'm using all this songs.<strong>

**Jade.**


	13. 013 Kisses, giggling kids and Jake

**I'm going to try it. Being a softy in a disclaimer thing:**

**Disclaimer: No, i don't own Victorious. Yet. **

**(I'm not going to be that softy i add a crying smiley. Sorry, that's just so NOT ME.)**

**Get lost.**

**Jade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I write down one more sentence on the Music paper. I'm working on a new song, to perform Friday. If it isn't done yet, then I'll do it on another day.<p>

Every night, we had to perform a song. Vega was being really annoying. She's picking the song every time. This time, it'll be my own song.

I'll sing it with Cat. Me on the piano, Beck on the guitar and Andre on the drums. I'll let Vega out of this. So is Robbie. This is my opportunity to shine.

Since Vega is on Hollywood Arts, I'm in her shadows.

'Hon?' Beck asks. He walks in and I hide the song.

'What's that?' He asks, eating an apple.

'Nothing. Just a.. letter. To.. my parents.' I lie. God thanks I'm an actress.

'Yeah right. A letter to your parents? You must be kidding me.' Beck laughs.

I smile. Beck knows me too well. 'All right, it's not a letter. But I'm not going to tell you what it is.' I say and walk out of our room. Beck followed me. I smile.

'Come on, Jadey!' He laughs. I turn around.

'No one, but Cat, is calling me Jadey.' I say. I would love to say it, but I don't. I don't hate him. Love is hard. Even harder when it's Beck.

'I'm your boyfriend, why can't I get up with some stupid nicknames too?' He asks.

I stare straight into his eyes. 'You won't be my boyfriend any more if you give me a stupid nickname.' I say, turning around to walk away again.

I walk through the lake. There are always children. Actually, I don't mind being surrounded with little monsters.

I sit down on the grass. 'Jadeeeee!' I hear besides me. Beck sat down next to me, and some children are running around us.

'What?' Beck asks, before I even can open my mouth.

'We wanna show you guys something!' Some of them say at the same time. I sigh and turn around to watch them "performing" a song.

I smile when they are done. I clap my hands, just for them. And a little bit for Beck.

Beck looks at me and grabs my hand. 'Great guys!' He smiles.

'Maybe we can go to Hollywood Arts School with you!' One of them laughs.

I laugh. 'I don't think that is possible.' I groan.

'Why not?' Their happy mood was gone.

'Because you're too young.' Beck says and helps me up. We walk away, holding hands.

I decide running away is fun, so I run away. He runs after me. We run into the playground. I laugh and climb onto the climbing frame. He climbs after me, but I push him back. We don't mind all of the children around us are watching us.

We're both laughing, when he grabs my shirt and pulls me towards him.

I smile a little and he kisses me. I'm still on the climbing frame, he is still on the ground, but we don't mind.

Some little kids around us are giggling. I hate giggling, but this time I let it slip by. I'm kissing my boyfriend, nothing's getting me out of that. Until.. He pulls back.

'What?' I whisper. What's wrong with him?

'Come on the ground.' He says. I'm still worried. What the hell is he doing? I get out of the climbing frame and stand on the ground. He pulls me towards him again and kisses me again.

The kids start laughing and giggling again, but I still don't mind.

Suddenly, someone grabs my shirt and pulls it to get my attention.

'What?' I scream when I turn around to see Jake. Shit.

'I.. I'm sorry, Jake.' I stutter.

He shakes his head and grabs my shoulder. Then he points to Beck. 'You're coming too.' He says and starts pulling me with him.

'Let me go. I can walk for myself.' I say and shake, so his hand gets out of my shoulder. Jake sighs. 'Come on, walk.' He says.

I walk. I hate it when people tell me what to do.

'What was on the paper you were hiding for me?' Beck suddenly whispers in my ear.

I smile. 'It's a song.' I sing. Jake looks at me. 'What's a song?' He asks.

'NOTHING!' I yell and turn to Beck again.

We finally arrive Jakes office. I sit down on the couch.

He starts preach.

'You can't just kiss each other in front of any one. If you guys wanna start a relationship, you can do that out of the camp. Not here.' He says.

Seriously? Did anyone remembered the introduction? It looks like no one did.

'We are already in a relationship.' Beck says. I smile. 'Yeah, a good one.' I smile my evil smile. (That's how Beck calls some of my smiles)

'Well, I remember the introduction day, but I thought that was fake. I thought it was just a play. That you were acting.' He says.

Beck and I start laughing. 'Of course not!' I laugh.

Jake smiles. 'You're free to go.' He says, but neither of us stands up.

'We can kiss and be lovey-dovey whenever we want now?' Beck asks.

That's it. I turn to Beck. 'We aren't lovey-dovey and we aren't going to be ever!' I start a fight.

'Of course we are, hon. When we're alone.' He says.

'Okay, that's private!' I yell.

'You started it.'

'Well, you don't have to tell how we are when we're alone!'

'But you aren't lovey-dovey when we aren't alone.'

'And how many times are we alone? Not that much, right?'

'We are.'

'No, we aren't!'

'We are!'

'I don't think lovey-dovey is even a word!'

'It is. Is it?'

'Of course it isn't.'

'I think it is.'

'It isn't. We're going.' I stand up and grab Becks hand. I pull him with me.

'Bye.' Beck says friendly. Urgh.

'Why do you always have to be such a friendly emotional dude?' I scream, still pulling him with me. I'm walking fast, so I have to look where I walk.

'I'm not being a friendly emotional dude.' He says and smiles when I look at him.

'You are.' I fight.

'No, I'm not. I'm just being friendly.' He laughs and stops me in front of our room.

I see Tori walking out. 'That's the same.' I answer Beck.

'What's the same?' Tori asks.

'GET LOST!' I scream.

'BACK OFF!' Beck screams. Wow, Beck being mean. I like that.

Tori steps back. 'I'm sorry.' She says. I smile inside.

'Come on, Jade.' He rubs my back. 'We're going to the lake.'

* * *

><p><strong>It's not a really good chapter, it's kinda of boring. There will be more songs in the nexst coming chapters and lovey-dovey stuff. Haha. Tell me, is lovey-dovey a word?<strong>

**Sorry it's short.**

**Jade.**


	14. 014 Big fight

**badefinchelforever Thanks, you're the only one that answered me. Haha. I love that word too, but I don't think I'll use it much in the story.**

**Jeremy Shane Thanks, you keep saying the same. But, whatever.**

**LizGilliesFanForever Loveyoubestie.**

**Whatever.**

**Jade.**

**Becks POV**

I get out of the bathroom and walk towards Andres bed. 'Hey.' I laugh. Andre is sitting in the corner of his bed. He is playing a bubble-game on his PearPhone. I laugh when I see it.

'What?' He asks. I shake my head.

'Allright. Goodnight, buddy.' I say and walk through Robbies bed. Everyone was, before going to bed, saying their goodbyes and goodnights to everyone. Everyone did, every night. Except Jade. She only said goodbye/goodnight to Cat.

'Hey Rob.' I say. He looks up.

'Hi Beck.' Then I remember something I wanted to ask, but forgot.

'Why didn't you bring Rex after Jade almost cut his arm of?' I ask.

'Because I don't want him to get hurt.' He says and gets into his bed.

'You know, he can get really hurt on school. I don't think you should bring him to school anymore.' I try. He shakes his head. 'Don't try it, Beckett.' He says.

'Shut up, Shapiro.' I laugh. No one, except my parents and sometimes Jade, calls me Beckett.

I walk towards Toris bed. I don't think Jade will like it, but I'm still her friend.

'Hey Toroo.' I say and wave a little when she looks up. She puts down her glasses and book. 'Reading? On a "vacation"?' I ask.

She nods. 'Yeah, I like reading.' She says smiling. Nerd, I hear Jades voice going through my head.

'Bye, Tori.' I say and walk to Cat.

'Hey Catharina.' I smile and sit down on her pink bed. Jade won't kill me if I sit on her bed. If I do that with someone else, she'll rip my head of.

'It's Cat.'

'Cathy.'

'It's still Cat.'

'Cathy-Cat.'

'Beck!' She pushes me.

'All right, Cat.' I laugh.

'Better.' She smiles.

'I'm going to sleep. Jade's waiting.' I say. I stand up and want to walk away.

She stops me, by grabbing my hand.

'No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no!' She says.

'What?' I ask, turning to her and sitting down again.

'Give me a goodnight-kiss.' She says smiling.

I remember, Jade was telling me that she had to give Cat a goodnight-kiss every night.

'Didn't Jade give you a kiss?' I ask, little embarrassed.

'She was really tired, so turned to bed immediately after getting here.' She says. I smile and give Cat a goodnight-kiss on her forehead. 'Goodnight, Cat.' I say soft and walk through my own bed, with a half-sleeping Jade in it.

I slide into the bed and put my arms around Jade.

I hear her chuckle. 'Hey hon.' I say and kiss her cheek.

'Why are you waking me up?' She asks, still sleepy.

'You already were up.' I smile and hug her really tight.

'Wanna breathe!' She says and I let her go.

'Better.' She smiles. I nod and just cuddle a little bit with her.

'Beecccckkkk!'

'What?'

'Don't cuddle.'

'Why not?'

'I hate it.'

'Why?'

'It's such a lovey-dovey thing.' _**(You**__**'**__**re**____**welcome)**_

'So?'

'For the last time, we're not a lovey-dovey couple.'

'We are.'

'No, we aren't!' Right now, Jade's almost (!) screaming.

'Yes, of course we are.'

'Beck! We aren't!'

'Yes, we are.'

'Beck! Stop fighting!'

'We aren't fighting.'

'You start a fight with me and then you say we aren't fighting! I don't get you, Beckett.'

'We are just arguing.'

'Yeah, you always say that. And one time, you said we were just arguing, we broke up.'

'We didn't broke up.'

'Yes, we did. I said you: Beck, why keep you fighting with me. You said that we maybe shouldn't be together.'

'I did said that, but you know I didn't meant it!' If you really wanna know, I already was screaming after she did.

'Oh, you did!'

'I didn't! I always loved you and never wanted to break up with you!'

'You did! And don't be such a softy!'

'I'm not a softy!'

'YOU ARE!' She screamed.

I hold my breath. In all our fights, she never screamed like this.

I close my eyes for a moment, but open them again.

I hear Cat crying in the corner of the room.

'YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?' Jade screams to me, pointing at Cat.

She walks towards her and holds Cat in her arms. She whispers something to her, but I can't hear it. She keeps looking at me. I just stand there, watching Jade comforting Cat. She shakes his head, still looking at me.

I go with a hand through my face and hair. I ruined it. I shouldn't fight with her.

I'm supposed to tell her this stuff, but this time, I get into bed again and turn with m back to Jade. I fall asleep.

**Jades POV**

I can't believe Beck didn't apologize, didn't say anything, didn't hold me or kissed me, didn't even talked to me or looked straight into my eyes like only Beck can.

He just got into bed and felled asleep. I sigh and rub my eyes. Tears get over my cheeks and Cat squeezes my hand.

'Don't cry, Jadey.' She says soft. Everyone is watching us, but no one can hear us.

Andre and Tori are sitting on Robbies bed, looking at us, whispering.

I sigh. I'm not embarrassed at all. I'm crying in front of Shapiro and Vega. Andre already saw me cry once, but I told him to shut his face. He did and never spoke of it.

I push my nose into Cats red hair.

'You won't ever let me down, right? Jadey?' She asks.

I smile. 'That's what Best Friends Forever means, right Cat?' I whisper.

I rub her back and help her to get up. She gets into her bed. What now? Where do I have to sleep? I sigh and decide to don't let Beck suffer and get into our bed. I kiss his neck. 'I love you.' I whisper and fall asleep.

**I wanted to make B+J fight. The others got crazy of them and begged Jake and Sikowitz to give them their own room, and they would get their own room. But I was writing and It didn't felt like that. I was writing this and couldn't stop or delete. I just kept writing. Hope you like it. (Oh, you will)**

**Jade.**


	15. 015 A Little Cabbie and Truth or Dare

**Hi.**

**Mariah84 **_PM me. :)_

**LizGilliesFanForever **_Guess wwhat? I stil love you, bestie. Hahahahaha. :) LOL._

**Bye.**

**Jade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I pick up one of the little children. 'What's wrong?' I ask her, hoping she stops crying. My voice sounds awful sweet. Like Vegas voice.<p>

'Robbie and Cathy don't want to help me with my sandcastle.' She says, still crying.

Yep, Cathy was Cats nickname here. They called her Cat, Cathy, Cathy-Cat and the older people called her Catherina. Like Jake and Sikowitz played the game with him and did so.

'Why not?' I ask. Cat and Robbie don't wanna play with them? That's weird!

She points to the lake. Cat and Robbie are sitting in a little boat, their faces pressed to each other. THEY ARE KISSING!

'Oh my god!' I yell and put the child down, witch starts crying again, but I don't mind. I hear Tori running behind me, she was standing a couple of feet behind me, with another kid on her arm. And now she's comforting the little crying girl.

I grab my phone and take a picture of Cat and Robbie. I see they stop sucking their faces and Cat sees me taking another picture. 'STOP! Jadey!' She screams to me, but I just laugh and walk to the room. I stop in front of the door, but open it a little so I can hear what they're saying.

Beck, Andre and Tori are sitting in a circle.

Andre: 'Beck. Truth or dare?'

Beck: 'Truth.'

Andre: 'Do you love Jade?'

Beck: 'Yes.'

Tori: 'Are you sure?'

Beck: 'You're not the one that's allowed to ask questions.'

Andre: 'Well, are you sure?'

Beck: 'Actually, that's a second question, but I'll answer this one. Yes, I'm sure.'

Andre: 'How do you know?'

Beck: 'I JUST LOVE JADE!' (That was screaming)

Andre: 'Okay, I believe you.'

Beck: 'Why don't you guys stop asking about me and Jade? We're together for almost three years and you keep asking questions about it! Just deal with the idea that we're together, all right? I love her and I have my reasons to know Jade loves me.'

Tori: 'But she doesn't act like she does.'

Beck: 'She's an actress, a better one then you. You never saw her like she is. And I'm not telling anything else to you. You'll have to ask her about that.'

Wow, Beck. That was amazing. Almost, I'm crying, but I bite on my lower lip and keep listening.

There was a silence.

Tori: 'So, let's keep going with this game.'

Andre: 'It's Becks turn.'

Beck: 'Andre, truth or dare?'

Andre: 'Dare. I'm scared of your questions, guys.'

Beck: 'Kiss Tori.' (Laugh)

I open the door a little more to see what he's doing.

I see Andre leaning in to Tori, kissing her cheek.

Beck: 'That was not what I meant, but I allow this one.'

Andre: 'Well, Tori, truth or dare?'

Tori: 'Truth.'

Andre: 'What's the most worst part of Trina?'

Tori: 'Well.. You know.. The.. The Trina-part.'

(A lot of laughing)

Tori: 'Beck, truth or dare?'

Beck: 'Truth.'

Tori: 'You love Jade. Does Jade love you?'

What happened then? Nothing. There was just a silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but i'm updating another chapter soon. I hope i'll update one tonight. :)<strong>

**Jade.**


	16. 016 Cecille, Love and a Hamburger

**Hi, so I saw a lot of other Fanfictions today. And yesterday. And two days ago. And three days ago. And I saw, everyone is doing a really long intro + disclaimer.**

**Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?**

**I'm not.**

**Whatever.**

**Blablablablablablabla.**

**No, I'm still not doing a disclaimer. Everyone keeps saying the same thing.**

**Read their story's if you wanna read a disclaimer every chapter, every story, blablabla.**

**Bla.. Bla.. Whatever.. Bla.. Bla..**

**I'm bored and I really wanna write now, 'cause I was waiting for one of you guys to review one more time. But it doesn't seem like one of you is going to review.**

**So, I can't wait. **

**Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?**

**Great job, you guys made me writing a long intro. Great, thanks guys. (You recognize the sarcasm?)**

**..**

**..**

**Bye.**

**Jades POV**

'Beeeeeeeccckkk!' I groan to the bathroom.

He immediately comes out, not knowing he doesn't wear a shirt, which makes me grin

'What?' He asks, walking over to me.

'Get the kids out of here!' I groan, pointing at the little seven-year-old-children, running around me.

He grins. 'Why? You're so cute with little children.' He laughs.

'I am writing,' I pause. Should I really tell him about the play? With all the songs I wrote the last months in it? Whatever. 'A play. I'm writing a play, okay? Get those FREAKING KIDS OUT OF HERE!' I scream, and point one more time at the little children, running around our room. One of them starts crying.

'GOD! I thought this room was for us! For the leaders! But no, no privacy, no secret things, no nice moments with my boyfriend! Those freaking kids keep running around here in OUR ROOM!' I yell again. I'm not screaming, I'm not just saying it, I yell. You know the difference? Good. Oh, you don't? Deal with it.

Beck picks up the little boy, that's crying. He tries to comfort him with soft words and whispering.

'Isn't really working, right Oliver?' I say annoyed, when the boy keeps crying.

A little girl pulls my waistcoat. She has blue eyes, like ice. And really dark hair, almost black, but with a little brown in it.

'What is it?' I ask, looking down. She looks up to me.

'I thought his name was Beck, not Oliver?' She says sweet. She reminds me a little bit of Cat. She giggles when she points at Beck.

'You have a good memory. His name ís Beck, but his last name is Oliver. When I'm mad at him, I call him Oliver, so he'll listen to me.' I explain.

I can feel Beck is looking at me. 'Stop staring, Oliver!' I say, without looking up.

'Why are you mad at Beck?' The girl asks.

I smile. I lift the little girl and put her onto the bed beside me.

She plays with a lock of my hair, which I actually don't mind.

'Don't stare, Beckett!' I yell, when I see him staring at me. I can't stand it, when people stare to me.

'Who's Beckett?' The girl asks. I smile. She doesn't know how many nicknames I have for Beck.

'That's Becks full name. But, what's your name?' I ask.

'I'm Cecille. It's a French name.' She says.

She sits down on my lap. I don't really like it, but this time I'll let her.

'You know, your name's from the Latin Cecilia. Cecilia means blind. Cecilia comes from Saint Cecilia, saint of music. That was a really talented musician.' I say.

I don't know hów I know, but I just know. Cecille looks up to me, one more time.

I see a little flash. I look towards Beck. He is taking a picture with his PearPhone of me and Cecille. I wanna jump up, but Cecille is still on my lap. I put her down and run through Beck.

'Beck! DAMND! STUPID ASS HOLE!' I scream. I grab his shirt and wanna grab his phone, but he holds it above his head, where I can't reach it.

I jump, but it's too high.

'Damnd, Beck. Why do you have to be so big. You always do this. Like the time you were texting to someone the whole time. I just wanted to see what you guys were texting about and with WHO you where texting. But no, Mister Oliver had to hold his phone above his head, so I couldn't reach it. Stupid asshole.' I say, crossing my arms. Cecille jumps off our bed and hops giggling to the door. 'Bye Beckett Oliver! Bye miss Jade!' She says giggling and walks away. I can't stop myself from smiling.

'You're smiling? Because of Cecille?' Beck asks.

'Are you my boyfriend?' I ask, turning to him. His face looks like he doesn't believe what I'm asking.

'What? Of course!' He says. I turn around, walking towards our bed again.

'Well, if you're my boyfriend, you should be able to read my mind.' I say and start writing again.

_Just those three words. That eight letters. That single sentence. With so many different meanings. Those things stand for only a simple "I love you"._

_And only a few people do really know what those three words mean._

_Not the people that can say really proud: 'Yeah, I'm married.' _

_But the people that fight with each other about the little things that make life beautiful._

'_cause every time they fight, they realize how much they love each other._

_And every time they kiss, they feel the sparkles you feel with you first kiss._

_They can read each others mind, and still they don't know what the other thinks._

_Sounds weird, right?_

_It is._

_But you'll get it when you love someone for your very first time in your life._

_The time you'll say to someone:_

'_I love you'_

_And you will mean it._

_That's the time you'll get it._

_What "love" means._

_That it isn't just a word, just a sentence, just some letters. It's more then that._

_But how do you explain love?_

_Love is.._

_Love._

'That's just beautiful.' I hear Beck whisper. I turn around quick.

'BECKETT OLIVER!' I yell. He jumps up.

'I'm sorry. I just really needed to know what your play was about.' he says apologizing.

I give him a fast peck on the lips and then whisper; 'Just read the last word.'

And then I just walk out.

'Jade! Jade! Jade!' I hear all of the kids scream behind me. I walk away.

For some reasons, I walk towards the canteen, where Cat and Robbie are performing the whole afternoon. Just singing songs and dancing with the little children.

They signed in together to do it.

The kids loved them and some of them are singing and dancing with them the whole day.

When I walk in, I can hear them singing "Favorite Food".

Yeah, I hated the whole time I had to be an hamburger. Why did I had to be the hamburger?

Some kids jump up and hug me really tight. Really, really tight.

I don't understand how they still like me. I sigh and shake them off.

I walk towards the stage and Cat sees me. I just want to sit on the side of the stage, but Cat pulls me on the stage. 'No! No! No! Cat!' I whisper/yell to her.

She starts singing again and Robbie winks to me. Weirdo.

'_And__I__like__hamburgers__too_' I sing. Damnd, I don't want to do this again.

I wanna walk off stage again, but Cat keeps pulling me back.

I look around and see Beck is looking at me. I smile.

The song ended and Cat started singing a new one.

This time, I'm singing wit her. For Beck.


	17. 017 The color of our team

**No intro.**

**No Disclaimer.**

**Bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV (I don't really like Becks POV)<strong>

'So, we're going on a long walk into the wood. Your team will have one of the Performing-kids as team leader. If you here your name, go to your team leader. You get a t-shirt in your team color. Stay with the team leader until you can go into the wood with the leader. You know the rules about listening to your leader.

All right, the team leaders choose their own color.' Jake says.

I wanted to go together with Beck, so that's what I got. I know, we got an extra large team, but we're together. It were only the 6 + 7 year old children. That were 8 kids in one team. We had 16 kids. Or more. But Beck was fine with our team having the color black, white.

Jake starts listing the teams.

'Team Tori!' He says through the microphone.

'Callie, Holly, Brett, Steve, Lisa, Morgan, Jane and Bob. You've got to go to Tori and you get a yellow shirt.' He says. Prmfgrf.. To much information, but whatever. I can't believe Toris choice is yellow. I hate that color.

'Team Cat!' Jake keeps going. I bend to Cat. 'Have fun with the little children, Kitty-Cat.' I say. I haven't used that nickname for a long time. Yeah, long time ago.

'You too with Beck and the children, Jadey-Jade.' She smiles and hugs me.

We start listening to Jake again.

'Gale, Jenna, Katy, Emily, Jacob, Michael, Joshua and Jade. You are going to Cat and get a pink shirt.' I smile. Cat just really loved the color pink.

'I have a girl named Jade in my team! Sweet! Bye Jadey-Jade!' She says sweet and then starts giving the shirts to the children.

'Team Andre!' Jake yells.

'Matthew, Andrew, Christopher, Daniel, Tyler, Ryan, Tina and Jessica. You go to Andre and get a blue shirt.' He says and a lot of kids start running to Andre and screaming his name. Yeah, a lot of kids loved them. I think they loved them all.

I kinda of liked the idea that the kids didn't really liked Tori at all. Of course, she was sweet and played with them, but they liked Cat and Robbie more. And me of course.

I don't know how they do it, but whatever.

'Team Robbie!' Jake starts listing again.

'Jasmine, Hailey, Rachel, Chloe, Devin, Owen, Seth and Julian. You guys are going to Robbie and get a red shirt.' Jake smiled. He and Robbie spend a lot time with each other, although Jake is 28 years old.

'Now, there was a request from Jade. She really wanted to have a team together with Beck. You know, they're in Looooooovveeee.' Jake says the word "Love" really long. Really, really, really long. I hit his head with my hand. I smile when he stops.

'So, there are 14 kids in the team of Beck and Jade.' I have to smile, I don't know why.

Actually, I do know. I love it when people say our names together. It sounds.. lovely.

DAMND, THAT WAS A REALLY, REALLY GIRLY WORD! I yell at myself in my head.

'Good for them, there are 7 girls and 7 boys. The boys go to Beck and the girls go to Jade. But they go together into the wood. They also get two colors. The boys get a white shirt and the girls get a black shirt.'

'All right. The boys,' Jake starts.

'Jack,' A boy starts screaming and runs over to Beck.

'Dominic,' **(A/N ****Special ****for ****my ****friend ****Maudy)**

'Chase, Alex, William, James and Brandon. Go to Beck and get a white shirt. Remember, you guys go together with the girls of Jade. She is also your leader.' He says and then he starts listing the girls in "my" team.

'Girls of Jade!' He yells, what makes me grin.

'Emily, Samantha, Liz, Hannah, Elizabeth, Sarah and Cecille.' Jake says.

Yes, Cecille. She's so sweet. Really, really sweet. What's up to me with all the 'really'?

All the girls run up to me. I feel some little arms around me and I turn around.

Cecille was standing behind me all the time. I smile and give them all a black shirt. I look around and see Beck with the white shirt boys. I smile and wave. He waves back, with a big smile on his face and starts leading the boys towards me.

When Beck is close enough, he kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear: 'I see you have Cecille in your team.' He says. I nod.

This camp makes me sweeter than people think I am. That's not good. Whatever.

'You know what? She looks a little bit like.. Like you and me got put in a mixer and she came out. Your hair, my eyes. You see it?' I ask him. He kisses me and the kids start giggling again. It reminds me of Cat. A lot of things here remind me of Cat.

The most remarkable thing is the smell. It smells like Cat, I always say.

**On our way in the wood**

All the teams are in the wood already. I see some of Cats pink t-shirts shine through the trees here.

Beck puts his arm around me, while we walk. The children are running around us.

I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

I love moments like this. Beside the children, it's like a moment from the two of us.

Just the two of us.

The most of our nice _**Bade**__—_moments are in his RV. I have been there for weeks.

'Jade! Jade!' Emily and Samantha squeal. I open my eyes.

'What's it?' I ask.

'Do you know my father?' Emily asks. Her father? Why the hell should I know her father?

'No. Why?' I ask.

'He is amazing. He is a cop and he is really strong!' Emily says happy. I smile.

'A cop, ha? That's cool.' I say.

Emily nods and then she walks towards Hannah, telling her about her strong cop-father.

'Do you know my father?' Cecille suddenly asks.

'Who is he?' I ask. My voice immediately sounds softer then when I speak to someone else. With Beck and Cat, my voice sounds exactly the same.

'He works in Hollywood Arts too. That's why I wanna go there. I don't know how his job is called, but his name is Lane. Do you know him?' She asks.

I switch a look with Beck.

'Yeah, we know him. He's a really good friend of us. He always knows how to help us.' Beck answers. Cecille is equally welcomed with joy and then she walks away towards Liz.

I sigh. I don't know why. I love being with Beck and Cecille and the other kids, but I kinda of hate walking.

Beck kisses my cheek again. Suddenly I see some pink shirts with the black and white shirts. Then I see Cat.

'Cat!' I yell. She giggles and walks towards me. 'Hey hey! Jadey-Jade and Becky!' She giggles.

'Don't call him Becky.' I say. Beck squeezes my hand.

'Key-key!' She says, her voice filled with joy.

'So, we're going to mix our group now?' Beck asks. Cat nods, like she can't wait to get a new unicorn toy.

That's how we mixed our group and got in total 19 kids running around us.

Cat was doing everything and she liked it and didn't really mind we didn't do anything.

**Beck: I think it's sweet Cat does everything.**

**Jade: You noted it too?**

**Beck: Yep.**

**Jade: It is.**

**Beck: What?**

**Jade: It is sweet.**

**Beck: Ah.**

**Jade: Actually, it's not that bad anymore.**

**Beck: What?**

**Jade: Camp.**

**Beck: Even for a city girl like you, it's good to go out for a couple of days.**

**Jade: You know, I'm still mad at you for going to Canada when Vega had her stupid Prom.**

**Beck: Proooooome. **

**Jade: Don't make me mad, boy.**

**Beck: Proooooome.**

**Jade: STOP IT!**

**Beck: Proooooome.**

**Jade: Dude.**

**Beck: All right! (Throws his hand in the air)**

**Jade: Whatever.**

**Beck: Proooooome.**

**Jade: Enough.**

Then I walk away. He wasn't supposed to keep going. It's enough.

**'Jade!**' I hear Beck say and he grabs my wrist. He turns me around, towards him and kisses me passionately.

'Enough.' I say when I pull back. I walk away again, but my stupid, stupid, stupid, hot, sweet, nice, loveable, amazing boyfriend does the same thing as before and kisses me again.

His tongue asks entre to my mouth and I let him. I don't fight for dominance and he smiles, while he kisses me.

**'What makes you that happy you have to smile?**' I ask between some of our kisses.

**'You.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is boring.<strong>

**Allright, you have to tell me what A/N means. I thought it maybe meant Author Note. Am i right? Ha? Ha? Huh? Huh? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

_**LizGilliesFanForever **We're getting close to the 1000 PMs! No, not really. For you, i'm still not doing a Disclaimer thing. You know how many people PM me that i have to do a Disclaimer. I almost did it, as you could see in one of the last chapter._


	18. 018 Leave me and Jade alone

**Jades POV**

I was crying like never before. I know, you may think Beck and I aren't together anymore, but that's not the problem. It's Cat.

She just.. tripped. She was dancing with some of the little girls. Giggling and hopping around. She tripped over a tree trunk. It happened really fast.

Robbie immediately ran over to her and helped her up. Cat was crying and I just pushed Robbie away. I knew Cat wouldn't like that, but I just couldn't stand myself from helping her. I took her in my arms. She cried. I cried. She cried because of the pain and because of me. I was crying. I just couldn't see her like that.

I never saw her hurt like that. Her ankle was bleeding and I knew it was broken, but her head also hit the tree. Although her red hair covered her forehead, I saw she was bleeding. Little, tiny, dark red drops of blood shone on her forehead.

And now? The ambulance was there after 1 hour. I scold on that man like a half hour. They wouldn't let me into the ambulance, but Robbie did go with her to the hospital.

Beck and I took our way back to the camp and decided Tori and Andre would stay on the camp. Beck would bring me to the hospital, and after that, he would go back too.

Now I'm sitting here in a chair next to Robbie, which I don't mind at all. I was holding Cats hand, while Robbie was sleeping.

Her head is bandaged and I close my eyes. I pat her hand with my thumb and open my eyes.

She is awake. I can feel tears come up in my eyes and I give her a light smile.

'Hey Jadey-Jade.' She whispers and gives me a weak smile back.

I laugh relieved and wipe some tears away. 'Hey Kitty-Cat.' I whisper and I can't stand myself from laughing and smiling again.

She moves a bit and tells me to come lie down next to her on the white blanket.

I lie down, as she asked me.

We have a talk, we haven't in like a half year. We talk about things that aren't close to the fact she's lying in a hospital.

Suddenly I can hear Robbie wake up and I take my seat next to him again.

His eyes are filled with tears, however he just woke up. I smile and point with my head to Cat.

He jumps up and takes her head in his hands. 'I was so worried about you.' He whispers, but I can still hear it.

'You were?' She whispers back. I can see little lights shine in her eyes when she looks at Robbie. Damn, she really loves that boy.

Robbie doesn't say anything, but he just kisses her right on her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and I walk out. They need their time alone, just Robbie and Cat. A little time of their own, like I just had with Cat. My time is over.

I decide to get the three of us a drink. I see a canteen and walk in.

'One coffee, a pink lemonade and a cola.' I say to the boy in a yellow shirt. Prmfgrf, why does everyone needs to wear yellow?

'You're thirsty?' He asks me with a wink, while he makes my coffee ready.

'Yes. I want coffee. My friend wants lemonade and her boyfriend wants cola. Happy?' I ask. I know where this is going. He should do his job without starting conversations with girls.

'I wasn't really happy. It's boring, you know? Working. Yeah, but then you got here. And should I tell you something?' He asks, when he puts down my drinks, but keeps holding them and bends forwards.

I smile and bend towards him, until we're almost face to face. 'Should I tell _you_something?' I ask smiling. He nods and bends a little closer.

Ugh, I can smell his bad mouth breath. My hand grabs the coffee, without him seeing it.

'**I****have****a****boyfriend,****stupid****ass****hole!****' **I scream and throw the coffee all over his head.

Some people behind me grin and I lean back. 'I did this before.' I say.

'What?' I sigh. 'Throwing coffee at people.' I say. 'Now go make me coffee.' I say.

He makes me another coffee and I walk away with the drinks without paying the guy.

When I walk in, I see Cat and Robbie kissing.

'You guys are making me sick. Drink your drinks. Cat, your pink lemonade. Robbie, your cola. The coffee is mine.' I say and give them their drinks.

'Beck and you are always kissing everywhere. I kiss my boyfriend one time and it makes you sick. We are already looking to that kind of stuff for almost three years.' Cat giggles.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get- Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! So it's already official now? You're a official couple? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?' I say.

Robbie is a good guy, but I don't want him to break Cats heart.

If he breaks Cats heart, I'll break him.

'Yeah! Why?' Robbie and Cat ask. I wave it away and walk towards Robbie. 'If you'll break her heart, I'll kill you.' I whisper in his ear.

He nods scared. 'I won't. Believe me.'

**Becks POV**

After I dropped Jade at the hospital, I drove back to the camp.

Tori was waiting for me.

**(A/N First: Tori is still in love with Beck, but don't worry. I'm keeping my promise. I'm not like all the other promise breakers in this world. Second: Who came up with this A/N thing? It is stupid.)**

'Hey Toro!' I say when I walk towards her. She waves.

Hey Beck! So..' She starts.

'So?' I ask.

'You wanna write a song with me?' She asks. A song? With her? You know, I really like writing and playing my own wrote songs, but Jade won't like it.

'Sure. What song?' I ask.

'Maybe a love-song?' She asks. Damn, I knew it. She always does this to me!

'A love-song?' I ask. No, Tori, no! This is not what I meant. I don't want to write a love-song with you, while I have a girlfriend that is going through a hard time now.

'Actually, I thought we could better write a song for Cat or maybe for the kids.' I suggest.

'No!' She whines. She is whining? Oh my god.

'I wanna write a love-song with you!' She whines.

She runs one hand through my hair. I grab her wrist and stop her. I stop walking too.

'Tori, I know what you want. You like me. I accept that, but you know you don't have a chance. I know, it sounds rude, but I have a lovely girlfriend out there. She's going through a hard time now and I should be there for her, not hitting on another girl. All right? And there is a good, sweet, nice guy out there that has a crush on you, but you just can't see it. Because you have your eyes on me. But open your eyes and look around. If you'll look good, you'll see that that guy loves you. Just look around, Tori. Don't keep hanging with me! I'm moving on. And I'm taking Jade with me. I'm growing up, all right. And you know that damn nice guy really well. He's your best friend for years, he made you go to Hollywood Arts and he loves you. He's always there for you, but you can't see it, Tori! You just closed your eyes and imagined a little school girl fantasy of life. But that's not life! Life is love someone, being loved and share your love. Now, go on with your life and I'm asking you- No! I'm begging to don't see me more as just a friend. Listen, my relationships with people are different. Jade is just.. The one. My love. She's mine forever. Andre is my brother and Cat is my little sister. Robbie is just a really good friend and you.. I don't know, Tori. I just don't know. Go talk to him. You know who I mean, Tori. Go talk to him.

Leave me and Jade alone.'

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any ideas, just tell me them. I have no idea's what to do. My best friend is helping me with some idea's and i can maybe keep writing until i have 20 chapters, but after that you have to come up with some new idea's again.<strong>

**I saw a lot of people read my story and add it to favorites, but please review too!**

**Love you and don't stop reviewing.**


	19. 019 Random POVs  How Truth or Dare ends

**Toris POV**

When he said "You know him very well", I immediately knew Beck meant Andre. He was right. I was stuck with the idea of Beck and me together. But he's moving on. Together. With Jade. And I should do that too. I mean, not with Jade, but with a boy. I just need to open my eyes and look at the world.

I nod to Beck and whisper; 'I'm sorry. You're right. I'm going to talk to Andre.' He rubs my arm and then walks back to his car. 'Tell Jake that I'm in the hospital, with Jade, Cat and Robbie.' He says, before driving away.

I sigh and turn around. 'You're right. I'm hanging with you, while I should go on with my life. But I don't want to, Beck, I don't want to go on with my life. I just wanna be with you.' I say to myself, but loud out.

'I never thought you would like Beck.' I hear a familiar voice behind me and I turn around to see someone run away.

Andre.

**Cats POV**

Actually, this camp is awesome! I always liked camps, but this one is… AMAZING!

I'm more closer to Jade, Robbie is in love with me (MY BOYFRIEND!), Beck became only sweeter to me, so I have a new big brother now, and Tori became a good friend.

Yeah, I know what you think. What about Andre? Well, Jade asked me to write and sing a couple of songs for her play, and I was a little stuck with one of them. Andre helped me out, like only your good friends do. We had a lot of jam sessions together. It was fun. He's a really good friend now.

**(A/N I don't know anything about the relationships from Cat and the others, only Jades relationships with people. I'm sorry if it isn't right. Just.. deal with it.)**

My thoughts get incorrupt by Robbie, kissing my cheek and forehead.

'Hey Cat.' He whispers in my ear, before leaning back. I smile and giggle a little.

'Hey Robstar!' I giggle. Oh my god! You see it? Rob-Star! How cool is that? Awesome!

'Robstar?' Robbie asks. I nod, but my head bounces a little. I grab my head. 'Pooh..' I slowly say. Robbie almost jumps up, his hand already on the emergency button.

'No, no. It's nothing. Just a little headaches..' I say and close my eyes.

'Cat?' I hear Robbie ask worried. 'I'm fine, Robert.' I giggle, but my head bounces again. Which makes me say 'Pooh..' again and grab my head. Again.

'I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about you.' Robbie says and kisses my hand.

'Don't. I'm fine!' I say, but don't giggle. I don't want that stupid headaches again.

'So.. you wanna play a little game?' He asks me. I nod and Jade comes in.

'Jade! We're going to play a little game!' I say, my voice filled with joy.

**Jades POV**

A game? 'Sure.' I say. 'Robbie, pick a game we can play.' I say, but I immediately hate myself for saying it.

Please, no truth or dare, no truth or dare, no truth or dare, no truth or dare, no truth or dare, no truth or dare.. 'Truth or Dare!' Robbie says excited.

Damnd!

_Flashback_

_Andre: 'It's Becks turn.'_

_Beck: 'Andre, truth or dare?'_

_Andre: 'Dare. I'm scared of your questions, guys.'_

_Beck: 'Kiss Tori.' (Laugh)_

_I open the door a little more to see what he's doing._

_I see Andre leaning in to Tori, kissing her cheek._

_Beck: 'That was not what I meant, but I allow this one.'_

_Andre: 'Well, Tori, truth or dare?'_

_Tori: 'Truth.'_

_Andre: 'What's the most worst part of Trina?'_

_Tori: 'Well.. You know.. The.. The Trina-part.'_

_(A lot of laughing)_

_Tori: 'Beck, truth or dare?'_

_Beck: 'Truth.'_

_Tori: 'You love Jade. Does Jade love you?'_

_Silence._

_Beck: 'Yes.'_

_Tori: 'How do you know?' _

_Beck: 'Why do you guys suddenly have a lot of interest in Jade and me?'_

_Tori: 'Because.. Well.. She doesn't look like she really loves you.'_

_Beck: 'But she does.'_

_Andre: 'How do you know?'_

_Beck: 'I have my reasons.'_

_Tori: 'Tell us.'_

_Beck: 'You don't have to know everything.'_

_Tori: 'Why don't you just tell us?'_

_Beck: 'All right. But Jade isn't going to like this. So just don't tell her I said this to you guys.'_

_My eyes got wide. What the hell is Beck going to tell them? I hope it's not about our.. you know.. private life.. on Friday night.. you know what I mean?_

_Tori: 'Just tell us, Beck.'_

_Beck: 'There are a lot of things that reminds me of the fact Jade does love me. Well, I'll just start with a random one. The way she kisses. Once you kissed Jade, you never want anything else. She kisses me like she is kissing me for the first time. Sweet, careful, nice and lovely. Loveable. I know it doesn't sound familiar to you guys when I'm talking about Jade, but for me it does. She IS sweet, careful, nice and lovely. She just is letting me in. Letting her walls go down and letting me see her. I mean, HER. Just the way she is. And..'_

_Andre: 'Dude, you were talking about how you know she loves you?'_

_Beck: 'Oh yeah. Ehm, well, she tells me. At least three times at a day. For sure. When we're alone and no one is there, she tells me. Or when she's insecure about me. Like she doesn't trust me at all. She tells me that she loves me, just to hear me say that I love her too._

_The way she asks me to make coffee in the morning, afternoon, around dinner time and between that moments. I know, in the morning, when she's still in bed in my RV, she doesn't really asks it nice or something, but she tells me with love in her eyes. The way she shines little bright lights in her eyes when she looks at me. That's also a fact. The way she looks at me. The way she slaps my arm when I'm joking around with her. The way she reaches for my phone, 'cause she wants to see what I'm texting and with who. The way she lets me carry her bag for her. The way she asks me to tell her that I love her. The way she in corrupts my video's or my voicemail. The way..' _

_Tori: 'All right, we get it!'_

_Damnd, Tori, do you really have to stop him? Dang girl._

_Beck: 'You asked for it. But you have to know, that there's nothing that can come between me and Jade.'_

_I smile and walk in. 'I love you too.' I say and kiss him on the cheek._

_Beck: 'You see?' (To Tori and Andre)_

_Jade: 'Now go make me coffee.'_

_Beck: 'Sure, babe.'_

I sigh. Yeah, it turned out well.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought you maybe wanted to know how the Truth or Dare chapter ended. Well, here it is. I hope it's a little bit like you would've imagined it. :)<strong>

**Bye.**


	20. 020 KittyCat and JadeyJade

_**badefinchelforever **Hey, yeah, i'm a huge fan of Liz Gillies! Are you?_

**_LizGilliesFanForever _**_Do i even have to say it, bestie? :)_

**_My best friend Maudy _**_Ik weet het, je zult dit waarschijnlijk lezen op MIJN telefoon waar ik GRATIS internet heb waar ik waarschijnlijk NAAST je zal zitten, maarja, ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt. :)_

**_High on Mariah84 _**_maybe you should PM LizGilliesFanForever sometimes. She really likes your story. ;)_

**_GirlyGirl17 _**_Yeah, i'm not really a fan of Bori/Beri. Hey guys, don't you think that Beri is much honest because of the tie? **Be**ck + To**ri**_

_? Oh my god, i thought i never would ever say that! Urgh.._

**_BadeObsesser _**_I'm glad you liked it. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'So..?' I ask cat. I'm lying on her bed again. She is under the coats, I'm lying on the coats.<p>

'So what?' Cat asks. Seriously? She and Robbie just kissed for like.. a half hour! And she doesn't know what I'm talking about?

'Seriously, Cat? What about you and Robbie!' I say. 'Oohh..' She giggles.

'He is.. amazing.' She giggles. 'Oh come on, Cat. I wanna hear something new! I'm know you always liked him! Come on, tell me something new!' I tell her.

'Well, I can feel if he's smiling when he kisses me and..' She stars. IEECKK!

'CAT!' I yell. 'What?' She asks innocent. 'That's information I don't want to know, and don't need to know.' I explain her.

'So.. why do you wanna talk about Robbie?' She asks.

'I just thaught that you would wanted to tell me more than how he kisses and smiles at the same time! I just want you and Robbie to know, that if he breaks your heart-'

'He won't.' Cat incorrupts me.

'Yeah, I know you think that, but if he does-'

'He won't.' Cat says again. I sigh.

'All right, Kitty-Cat. He won't break your heart. But if he does-'

'Jade!' She laughs. I smile and kiss her forehead.

'Just.. don't get hurt again.' I whisper concern.

'I won't.' She says, then we both start to laugh.

'I missed this.' She suddenly says.

'What?' I ask. What the hell is that girl talking about? I thought we were talking about getting hurt and broken hearts? What did she missed?

'I missed talking to you for hours. Having fun, without getting incorrupt. Without Beck around. Or the others. Without you being mean.' She says, but she whispers her last sentence shyly.

'You know, Cat, you're my best friend. And we'll have talk like this the next coming two years. When we're graduated, we'll star together in a movie, or a play, or on Broadway. In the Jacobs-theater maybe. But we won't be apart, okay?' I tell her. I don't know if it'll be true, but I actually hope it will be like this.

Damnd, this camp is changing me. And I actually kinda like it, but on the other side, I don't.

I'm not going to tell you why. You'll have to found that out by yourself.

'I know, Jadey-Jade, but I just don't want to lose you.' She says and hugs me.

'Cat, we're not in a relationship.' I say and shake her off.

She nods and smiles. 'Thanks, Jade.'

What the hell? What did I do? Or didn't do?

'For what?'

'Not calling me stupid. Not thinking I'm bubbly. Being mean to me, but also protecting me. For helping me out, when I needed you. For offering yourself, when I was in trouble. Being there for me. I mean, you haven't been out of this hospital for a week. You were lying in my bed, sitting on a chair, holding my hand, comforting me, or when you couldn't stay here in my room, you were sitting outside the door. And you were sitting next to it, really sadly. Even the doctors came to bring you some coats! You are here for me, when I need you. And when I don't need you, I know I can count on you. Even if you don't show it to me, I know you love me.'

'I do love you. You're my best friend.'

'Thanks, Jadey-Jade.'

'For what, Kitty-Cat?'

'For being my friend.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it is a really short chapter. I'll explain it to you guys: My best friend and i have a lot of ideas together. We write them in little books. So we thougth it would be cute to write a chapter about Cade. We decided it could be this chapter. I know it's a little short for a beautiful Cade-relationship, but whatever.<strong>


	21. 021 A note for all my readers

Hey guys,

A little note to you guys. So, I haven't been updating for a really long time and I feel really sorry about that. But soon, my "exams" are coming. (I don't know how it exactly is called, so let's just call it exams) And I have a lot of homework right now. I'm also busy with a Collab for YouTube.

And I have so much ideas for that Collab, but also for this story.

I wish a day had a lot of more hours, so I could make my _homework_, make my _exam_, work on the _Collab for YouTube_ _**AND**_ _write on this story_ in one day. But I just **can't.**

This story is for me kind of everything. (My what-are-the-most-important-thing-in-my-life-right-now-list? This is my top-4.

**Number 4: Ariana Grande.**

**Number 3: Fanfiction/Story's.**

**Number 2: Victorious.**

**Number 1: Elizabeth Gillies.**

Sooooo….

I really wish I could write more,_** I'm sorry**_, but I'm really,really,really,really,really busy right now. I try to upload this night.

x Jade.


	22. 022 What do i feel, diary?

**Andre's POV**

I don't know why I walked away. I just did.

But my grandmother, the other one, always said that I shouldn't walk away from three things: problems, love, and people who give you free stuff. I never know what she meant with the "stuff for free"-part.

But I always thought she meant that love is something like problems.

So I never thought about love.

Until the day, Trina Vega introduced me to her sister Tori.

She was beautiful: Her hair looked always like she just brushed it. Her smile.. Oh, her smile was the most beautiful smile I ever saw.

She had a little cute nose. And her smell..

She smelled like roses. Except her hands that day. They smelled like mold.

And her voice… I didn't hear her sing yet, but she had the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

Every time she said something to me, my heart jumped out of my chest.

I never knew I liked her hat much, I just did.

I can hear Tori scream my name and also some footsteps, concluding that she's running after me.

'Tori! Go away!' I scream.

'Andre, wait!' She screams and I look back, but


	23. 023 Why i love you

**Beck's POV**

Cat is out the hospital for three days now. Her relationship with Robbie and Jade got only stronger. Jade was there, just to be her best friend. And, you know, do things girls-best friends do. Robbie was.. Her boyfriend. And the relationship between Cat and me got even stronger than it already was. She's the little sister I never had.

But what I wanna say: She's totally fine.

After Cat got out the hospital, Jade was in a good mood. I drove to "a shop" and got her "something special".

'Hey Beck.' Cat and Jade say at the same time. They are playing with some little kids. Well, Cat plays with them. Jade is just.. sitting there and talking with Cat, not even really noticing the little kids around her.

I smile and sit down next to Jade in the sand. Cat giggles and takes some kids by their hands. She runs away with them and the other run after her. I smile and kiss Jades cheek.

'Hey babe.' I say. She kisses me. 'I already said hi to you.' She says and looks away.

'Time goes fast, right? Camp's almost over.' I say, lying on my back in the sand. I can see her nod and she lies down next to me. 'Yeah.'

'So, you liked it?' I ask.

'Yes, Beck, I liked it. A month far away from school and home and the other things that annoy me home. Just like a little vacation, only then with performing. Just perfect.' She says. She lets her head rest on my chest.

'I talked to Cecille by the way.' She suddenly says, to break the awkward silence between us.

'And?' I ask.

'Well, she's going home earlier, 'cause her mother and father are getting into a divorce.' She says. The awkward silence is back.

'She's cute.' I say. Jade nods.

'Yeah.. Beck?'

'Whatty?' I ask in Cat-style.

'Do you think we'll have our own Cecille some day?' She asks me and looks up to me. Woah! She wants to have my kids! Yes. That's a good sign. First, she didn't even wanted to marry me. **(See The Slap) **

'Of course. We'll have our own Cecille some day.'

'But there's something I don't like about her.'

'What?' I ask concerned.

'That her parents are divorcing.'

'We'll never divorce.'

'I know.'

We just talked. The whole time, until the sun was going under.

'Jade, I wanna ask you something.' I say. I take her hands and look straight into her hands. Behind me, the sun is going under, slow.

'You know, you never really knew why I loved you. You just knew I did. I want to tell you the reasons. And I'm not being a softy, all right? I love how you yell at me until midnight, and then falling asleep on my chest. I love the way you look innocent, when you're asleep, and you don't want anyone to have a sleepover with you, being afraid that they'll see it. I love how I can calm you down, when you freak out or something. I love it when you get over-posessive, and how you can get insane for something that didn't really was that way. I love the way you apologize really cute. I love your smile. I love you being just adorable. I love that you're a rebel, but you also listen to every word I say. And Cat. I love that I'm one of the three people who got the chance to break your walls. I love that I get to see the things no one else got to see once. I love how you can freak out, and three seconds after that being so concerned about something, you look like someone else. I love the way you listen to me, how you hug me, how you kiss me, how you talk to me, how you asked me what to do. I love the way you're soft and sweet, but at the same time hard and mean. I love your rudeness. I love you, just like I love life. I love you, like you love scissors. I love how you can perform every play just perfect and how you can sing songs, other wouldn't pick at all. I love your smell, 'cause you smell like vanilla. I love the way you have passion in everything you do. I love you because you're Jade. And I love Jade. 'cause you make me feel something, something that no one else had ever made me feel. And I think it's the feeling of love. And I love you really much, Jadelynn Renée West, do you wanna marry me?'


	24. 024 Love

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe this. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Beck looks straight into my eyes, bends on one knee and gets a little box out of his pocket. It's a little black box. The one I dreamed of once.

He opens it. 'And I love you really much, Jadelynn Renée West, do you wanna marry me?' And the first thing I see, is that little ring inside of the box.

It's **our** ring. I smile and look straight into his eyes.

'I do.' I say and fall down on my knees. I kiss him passionately and his tong slides into my mouth.

'I love you.' He says, after he pulls back. I smile and give him a little peck on the lips. 'I love you too.'

I stand up. 'But, Beck?' I ask. 'But what?' He asks.

'I thought you promised, we should marry when we'd be 19?' I ask. He stands up.

For a little while, it looks like he's thinking and then he says:

'Yeah, I didn't said I wouldn't break that rule.' He says softly.

He grabs my hand and together we walk beside the lake.

**Andre's POV**

When Tori opened the door, I just pulled out my shirt. With wide eyes she looks at my belly. 'What?' I ask.

'You.. I.. Well.. You know..' She stutters and closes the doors.

I shake my head. Crazy girl. That's why I love her. Love is hard. My grandma was right. Love **is** problems.

I grin and get into the shower.

**Robbie's POV**

When Cat hops into the room, I laugh and catch her.

'Woah! I got ya.' I laugh and l give her a little kiss on her head.

'Robbieeeeee! Let me gooooo!' She giggles. I laugh and hold her a little bit stronger.

'Robbieeeeee!' She giggles. I let her go and she runs to her bed. She grabs her unicorn and comes back to me.

'What are you going to do?' I ask. This girl is crazy. Cute, right?

'The kids want me to play with them, so I'm bringing my unicorn.' She giggles.

I smile and take her hand. And together we walk outside, towards the kids.

**Becks POV**

Why I did it? Maybe because I was scared of losing her. Scared that we would grow apart. Deep inside, I know we never will. My second reason? Because I love her and I want to be with her forever. But I already told her a little summary.

I love her so much, it hurts. Yeah, that's cliché. At least, that's what Jade would say.

'Beck!' I hear. I turn to Jade. 'What?' I ask.

'Where are you with your mind? I asked you things, I said things to you, and I called you multiple times. YOU DIDN'T REACT!' She screams. I go with a hand through my hair.

'Hon, listen, I was thinking. Just thinking, hon.' I say and pat her arm.

She pulls her arm back. 'YOU WHERE THINKING? OF WHAT, BECK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF?' She screams. Is it wrong I was thinking?

I smile. 'You. I was thinking of you, honey.' I say. One thing that is really useful with Jade, is the fact you always have to stay calm.

I can see Jade change her face. 'Oh.' Is all she says. I smile and kiss her cheek.

'Come on.' I say and we walk further.

'When are we going to tell the others?' She suddenly asks.

'Maybe when we're back at school. I don't think it's useful to tell it here. Just tell it when we're back at school again. Maybe in the middle of a play or something. We'll see.' I suggest.

'I have a better idea.' She says and pulls me with her into the canteen.


	25. 025 Another Truth or Dare

**xRenesmee-CullenX**I don't have any other stories, but i think you already found out. And I don't care that you didn't review yet, I'm just glad you did. But I'm planning on making a new story. I already have some ideas. If you wanna help, you're welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

We sit. That's kinda al we do. We sit in a circle, in our room.

'All right.' Vega starts. 'Since we have nothing to do here on camp, let's play Truth or Dare.' She says excited.

'Again?' I moan. She gives me a look. 'Yes, Jade, again.'

'Why?' I ask her. I can feel Beck squeezing my hand, which makes me pull back my hand. I can feel his eyes burn on my left cheek.

'Because we don't know each other really well. This is the best chance to get to know each other more.' Vega says.

'I don't want to know you guys more. And with that I mean you and Robbie. I'm glad Trina isn't here.' I say. Man, this would be hell if Trina would be here, too.

Two Vega's at one place. Prmfgrf, that would be horrible.

'Come on, Jade. It'll be fun. I know you will like it, too.' Beck says. God, why does he have to be such a softy.

'I can't believe I'm mar..' STOP! The others still don't know it yet.

'You can't believe what?' Andre asks. Oh yeah, Andre's here too. And Cat. And Robbie. And yes, Rex's here, too.

'I can't believe I'm doing this actually.' I say.

'No, no. You said: "I can't believe I'm mar.. So, you wanted to say something with "mar".' Vega says. God Damnd, Vega.

'No, I didn't.' I say.

'Yes, you-'

'SHUT IT, VEGA!' I yell at her.

She immediately shuts up. Good girl.

'Okay, let's play this game.' Robbie says.

'Yeah, who starts this chiz?' Andre asks. Everyone looks at him with a confused look. You know, that look that says: ''What the hell?''. Yeah, that look.

'Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!' Cat squeals happy.

'Okay, lil' red. You start. Again.' Andre says. Cat does start a lot. Why actually?

'Yay. All right.. Ehm.. Beck!' She says happy. Well, now she's annoying me.

Beck answers with Truth and Cat has to think.

'Come on, lil' red! Choose your question!' Andre says impatient.

'Beck, if you would be a girl, who would you date. Andre or Robbie?' Cat asks. Actually, that's a pretty good one.

'I would date Andre. Simple.' Beck says. It sounds really weird, out of his mouth. "I would date Andre".

Robbie kinda looks awkward. So does Andre.

'Can you please say that never ever again?' I ask him, looking up to him.

'Sure, hon.' He says and smiles. I lay down, with my head on his lap. He plays with one hand with my hair. I play with his fingers on his other hand.

I can see Vega rolling her eyes. 'Can we please go on now?' She asks.

'Robbie, Truth or Dare.' Beck asks. Seriously, Beck? ROBBIE?

'Truth.' He says. I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

'What do you like the most of Cat?' He asks. That's a bad one. I think he isn't really in a mood to think of questions.

'That she's bubbly. Everyday, every minute, every second.' He says, smiling awkward.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Cat says in a higher voice and we all start laughing. Except me. I just smile.

Robbie calms Cat down with a little kiss on the cheek. Everyone here thinks they look cute together. They all told me.

'Andre, Truth or Dare.' Robbie asks, and Andre says Truth, too.

'If you could record a song with a girl in this room, who would it be?' Robbie asks. Vega. It will be Vega, I already know. 'cause he is in love with-

'Jade.' He interrupts me. Me?

'Huh?' Vega and I both say. I smile my "evil"-smile.

'Jade's voice fits perfect with mine. So if I could record a song with a girl, it would be Jade.' Andre explains.

'Okay, Jade, Truth or Dare.' He says.

'Truth.' I say bored.

'Do you wear cherry lip-gloss?' He asks. I lift my head a little and look over to him. Lip-gloss? I never wear lip-gloss, but I have a great idea.

'Why don't you find out by yourself?' I smirk.

'Huh?' Andre stutters and I can see him gulp.

'Find. Out. By. Yourself.' I repeat myself. I hate it if I have to repeat myself.

'Ehm.. I don't think.. Ehm.. I don't think Beck will like that idea.' He says. I grin.

'But you do like that idea, right Andre?' I grin, while I close my eyes and lay my head back on Beck's lap.

'Yeah..' I hear him whisper. I jump up. 'What?' I yell.

'N-n-nothing.' He stutters. I pull Beck up.

'Come on, we're going.' I say and pull him with me.

'No. We're going to listen to Andre.' He says and holds me.

His arm finds his way around my shoulder.

'Well, ehm, Jade? Remember the time we made a song together? And you were singing that little song?

_There is no upper hand,_

_I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up,_

_Wasting your time._

_There's thing that I could say,_

_But hear it my way,_

_I wanna let you know,_

_That it's all okay._

Well, you were singing.. And I.. Well.. I kinda fell in love with you.' Andre whispers the last part.

He fell in love with me. With me. The gothic girl. His best friend's girlfriend.


	26. 026 A second note for all my readers

Hey,

You can ask me questions or give suggestions for my story on Formspring: B**rokenPast**

Or you can see updates about my story on Twitter : **DarkBrokenPast**

And I'm busy making a page on Tumblr: **DarkWhisper**

xx Jade.


	27. 027 Big Drama

**Jade's POV**

'NO! No, no, no, no, no, you don't need to listen to Andre!' Andre yells.

I grin. 'We do need to listen to Andre.' Beck says serious.

'In love with me, huh?' I ask smirking.

Andre looks straight into my eyes. 'Ye-yeah..' He slowly says. I start laughing.

'Andre, I think you're going to have big troubles.' I laugh. I lick my lips, 'cause they feel a little dry. I turn to Beck, but don't say anything to him. I never saw Beck like this before. The expression on his face is… I don't know. A mix. His eyes.. His beautiful eyes look now like they could burn in Andre's skin. They are filled with anger.

His mouth, the one I kissed every time I got the chance to, looks sad. It is a little bit opened, and you can see Beck's teeth. His white teeth shine in the light.

His cheeks and eyebrows, look scared. Scared of losing me. Scared of losing me to his best friend. Is Andre still his best friend?

'He-he won't hurt me.' Andre says insecure.

'I will.'

Beck starts walking (really fast) towards Tori. Wait, towards Tori?

Beck grabs Tori by her shoulder. 'What would you do if I tell you right now, I'm in love with Tori, since the first time I met her.' Beck says.

It hurts. It hurts that he's saying this. But I know, it's fake.

Andre looks at me, and then at Tori. 'I-I-I-I wouldn't mind.' Andre stutters.

I raise my eyebrows surprised. Tori's mouth opens a little. 'What?' I can hear her whisper.

'He said he wouldn't mind!' Cat yells to Tori. Robbie slowly pats Cat's back.

'Whatty?' She asks.

'You're being stupid.' Tori says rude. DAMND TORI! I scream inside, but I can't do anything. This camp is changing me, and it's not in the good way. It's changing me into a terrible, horrible, good, sweet and nice girl. Ugh.

I can see tears shining in Cat's eyes. 'Cat..' I try, but she runs outside.

Robbie starts walking after her, but I'm closer to the door and stop him. 'Let me out. I've got to..' He says, but I stop him.

'Shut up, Shapiro!' I yell. Then, I look at the others. 'And don't you dare to come outside.' I say, warning them. They nod. A little scared.

'Cat!' I scream. 'Cat!'

I see some red hair, behind two little kids and run towards them.

'Cat, I can see you.' I say, when I stand in front of her.

'Go away!; She says. I sigh and help her up.

We sit down in the canteen, that is now empty.

'I could have so much friends. But I choose you guys. You know why? Do you know why, Jadey?' Cat suddenly starts talking.

'I know why, Cat. But they don't.' I say.

'They are the only people, that never called me stupid. Even my own father told me I was stupid.' She ends her story. Cat starts crying again.

I calm her down and we talk a half hour. And finally, she decides to go inside, to apologize to Tori, however, Tori should be the one apologizing. I stay rather outside. I still need to deal with Andre and Beck.

I decide to go to the lake house. I come there a lot. Just like the Janitor's Closet in Hollywood Arts.

**Beck's POV**

I just can't believe Andre is doing this to me. He's in love with Jade. _**My**_ girlfriend. Most of all, I wanna know why. Why is he in love with her? Why didn't he ever told me? Why..? I mean.. Jade's just perfect, but that doesn't mean he can hit on her like that.

'Listen, Andre, you're my best friend, and I want the best for you. But the best for you is not my Jade, but that's Tori.' I say.

Tori looks up. 'Who? Me?' She asks with hope in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

'Beck, it was almost a year ago since I fell in love wit Jade, but here.. She just.. Looks so.. nice.. And.. So nice and sweet.. And..'

'ANDRE, COME TO YOUR POINT!' Robbie yells.

'The feeling of love came back!' Andre says, his voice filled with a little irritation.

Great, I feel like I can beat him up now. But I don't. I won't.

I want to say something, but Andre isn't finished yet.

'But.. I'm also in love with.. with.. with Tori.' He stutters.

Tori starts smiling. 'Really?' She asks hopefully. And then, her hopeful voice fades away. 'Oh wait,' She clicked her tong. 'I already knew that.' She says and then wants to walk out.

But Cat storms in and bumps into Tori. 'Tori! I need to tell you something! Listen..' Cat says.

'NOT NOW!' Tori says annoyed and then runs out.

**Cat's POV **

I can't believe Tori is being mean to me again! I can feel some tears coming up again.

**In the Lakehouse**

I walk in and see Jade's back. She is scratching something in the wall. I can see the **J** of her name Jade.

'Jade?' I whisper. She makes a noise, but doesn't turn around.

'Can we talk?' I ask. She turns around and slides down the wall.

I sit down next to her and lay my head down on her shoulder.

She sighs softly and then lays her head down on mine.

We sit there for a moment and then start talking. About things. About Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie. About everything we need to deal with this time.

A tear slides down my cheek and Jade stands up.

She starts scratching again, and I can see now, she has a knife.

I walk towards the door and then turn around. 'Jadey?' I ask, with my sweetest voice. She turns around and throws the knife on the floor. The point of the knife is drilled into the ground. 'Not now, Cat.' She says and walks out. I open the door and want to walk out again, but before I close the door, I catch a glimpse of what she scratched into the wall.

_**J+**__**C**_


	28. 028 Authors Note Again

**Heyy,**

**I know I didn't update every night, like I promised. Did I promised that? I think I did.**

**Well, things are.. Slowing down, 'cause my exams are next week.**

**So, I think I'll update next weekend.**

**And there's a small chance it'll be earlier. **

**So, enjoy the next chapter!**

**xx Jade**


	29. 029 Ring

**Tori's POV**

So. I guess this is Drama. And I mean, real Drama. With a big "D".

Beck, Andre and Jade are sitting on the biggest bed here in the room. Beck and Jade's bed. Beck, with a frustrated face. Andre, looks like he's up to cry. Jade.. Jade is sitting there, holding her laugh, and with a big smile. HOW CAN SHE BE HAPPY NOW?

**Jade's POV**

So, Beck, Andre and I were talking. I can't help myself, but smile.

'So, you're in love with Jade since you met her?' Beck tries to understand Andre.

'No! Well, it was after that. Let me explain. I fell in love with Jade, I got over it, fell in love with her again and then… Boom, she was dating Beck. My best friend. It was hard, you know? Seeing my best friend and the girl I was in love with the whole day together. Kissing, holding hands,-'

'We get it.' Beck says. I grab his hand. 'Let Andre finish.'

Andre looks at me and then at Beck, and continues his "story".

'So, Tori came around and-'

'WHOA! You were in love with me the full two years?' I interrupt him. Andre stares at me with open mouth. 'Ehm, yeah.'

'I never noticed that!' I yell.

Tori and Robbie, who are playing with some kids on the other side of the room, look up.

'Well, it is true. And then Tori came around and I fell in love with her. But here.. On camp.. I just fell in love with you.. Again.' Andre says. I look at Beck. I squeeze his hand. 'Beck,' I whisper. He looks at me. 'What?' He whispers. 'You OK?' I ask. He nods slowly.

'I wanna tell.' I say.

'Tell? Tell me what?' Andre freaks out.

'Tsjeez, Andre, calm down.' I say.

'Should we tell them?' Beck asks. I nod and grab his hand. 'Come on, to the canteen.'

**In the canteen**

'Robbie, you found Cat?' I ask him. Cat runs in. 'Hey-hey!' She squeals. 'What's going on?' She asks happy. 'Sit down.' I tell her and she sits down next to Robbie.

Tori and Andre are already sitting in front of the podium.

'So, we've got to tell you something.' Beck says.

'Maybe it's not the perfect timing, but it can maybe help. Or not.'

'So.. Listen.' Beck says and grabs my hand for some help. He holds it up and wants to say something, but Cat interrupts him.

'Oh Jade! What a beautiful ring you have on your finger!' Cat suddenly says. I look at Beck. 'Where did you get it?' Cat says and jumps up, reaching for my hand.

'Ehm, I got it from Beck.' I say.

'Ahww, that's so sweet! Beck, you have a good taste in rings! I wonder if your wedding-ring will look just as beautiful as this one does.' She says. Oh, Cat, you have no idea.

'Actually, this _**is**_ our wedding-ring.'


	30. 030 AUTHORS NOTE

_**While I'm doing my Exams, (They are going horrible), you guys can vote on my profile what you would like on the story. (Poll)**_

_**Goodluck!**_

_**xx**_


	31. 031

**Well, guys, I sucked at Math. I got a really low grade. But I begged my mom to give me my computer back. I even cried! No, I didn't. **

**All right, this chapter sucks. It doesn't really have a theme or something, so it won't have a name either. I just wrote this when I was done with my exam today.**

**Hope you still like it!**

**Keep voting on my poll on my profile! ^^**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It's one of the last days on camp. Cat keeps asking me to show my engagement ring.<p>

'Cat! Stop asking! I'm not showing you the ring!' I yell, and walk into the bathroom.

She follows me like a lost puppy.

'Pleaaaaaassseeee?' She whines. I grab a towel and start washing my hands.

'If you'll do my nails again, I'll show you the ring. 'key?' I try to make a deal and Cat nods immediately. I grab the nail polish and take her with me to the bedroom. We sit down on the cold floor and takes the nail polish. She looks surprised at me. 'Dark red? No black anymore?' She asks happily. I shoot a glare at het. 'It's blood-red. The black one is empty.' I grin. The floor is pretty cold, when I lie down in front of Cat, so she can reach my hands better. She starts doing my nails, while Beck, Andre and Robbie walk in.

'Hey babe.' Beck says and bends to kiss my forehead. I look up and smile a little bit.

'Camp's almost over.' Beck says, sitting down in front of me, next to Cat.

I raise an eyebrow. 'Oh really? Well, I didn't noticed that yet!' I say sarcastically. He laughs a bit. 'So, what do you wanna do the last couple of days?' He asks, stroking some hair out of my face, since I can't use my hands. 'I don't know. You have anything in mind?' I ask, lookin up one more time.

'Well, I don't have anything planned, but there is always something do to with my fiancée.' Beck says, looking at Cat painting my nails with the polish.

I raise an eyebrow. 'Serious Beck? Don't be such a softy.' I complain.

'We're going to talk about this again?' Beck says, grinning.

I turn around, so Cat can start doing my nails. I blow at my fingernails.

'No, Beck, we're not. I would love to, but not now.' I say, nodding towards Cat, who looks up.

I look straight into her big brown eyes. She looks so innocent, so pure and young. Not knowing how hard the world can be sometimes. But at the same time, so beautiful. Yes, Jade West-soon to be Oliver is saying that the world can be beautiful sometimes.

'Hey guys.' Tori says, walking in. 'Hey Mister and Misses Oliver.' She greets Beck and me.

'It's still West.' I groan. Tori shrugs.

'You say it like you don't want to become Jade Oliver.' Beck grins. 'Maybe I don't.' I say. Beck looks at me confused. 'What?' He whispers.

'But maybe I do.' I grin and kiss him.

Cat and Tori both say at the same time; 'Ahhww..' And I pull back.

'Guys!' I yell at them. They both look down at their feet and mutter an apologize.

'All right, we're going.' I say and stand up. My nails are dry now and I walk out, pulling Beck with me by his hand. Barefoot I walk on the hot sand, the kids loved to play in. Beck stops me. I turn around. 'What is it?' I say soft.

'It's just that I'm fond of the name Jadelynn Oliver.' He says and pulls an arm around my waist. 'I'm not. I like Jade Oliver more.' I grin and give him a fast peck on the lips.

He laughs and kisses me more passionately.

'Beck?'

'Mhm?'

'When are we marrying?'


	32. 032 Rade and Jandre and Cade

_Okay, because you guys voted for "More Friendship" in my poll, I'm gonna add some friendship. Enjoy it, 'cause you guys haven't got a chapter in a long time. Sorry 'bout that, btw._

**Jade's POV**

'Hey Andre, need some help with that song?' I ask, as I walk in, hearing Andre playing some music. He looks up and starts stuttering. 'H-h-hi J-Jade.. N-no, can ha-handle it b-b-by myself…' He says.

'Jeez, Andre!' I say irritated, and walk out, not remembering why I was actually going inside. I have to admit it; His crush on me ruined our whole friendship.

* * *

><p>'You finally decided to drop the puppet and get a life?' I ask, while I put my sunglasses on. 'He was not <em>just<em> a puppet, and I already had an amazing life, _**WITH**_ Rex!' Robbie says. I roll my eyes. 'Dude, the most amazing part of your "life", was when Cat kissed you. And then, you let the puppet behind and you suddenly got her as your _girlfriend_!' I explain, acting like he is stupid. Well, he _is_ stupid, but whatever.

'Yeah.. I guess you're right, Jade.' He nods. 'Hey! Don't doubt me! I'm always right! Well, most of the time.'

'It's just that I miss her so much.' Robbie whispers. 'Huh? Her?' I ask confused.

'My.. My little sister. We were really close. She died. Cancer. I just couldn't forget about her. Everyone told me I was carrying her with me in my heart, but I wanted to have her with me in a special way. So I thought of a doll. But that would be too weird, and I found Rex. My sister's name was Roxy, so I called the puppet Rex. Roxy was always making fun of me, although she was 4 years younger than me. She was like Cat, but.. a lower level. And I got used to Rex. Rex was.. my Roxy.' Oh Damnd, Robbie is crying. And I'm not really.. good with crying people. So I texted Cat as fast as I could.

**GOH INY **

That means;

Get Over Here, I Need You.

We both have an app, so if we want, we can find each others phone with that app. Back to the crying-Robbie-problem.

'When Cat came along, I saw so much in her that reminded me of Roxy. And that's why I wasn't giving up on Rex _or_ Cat.' Robbie sobs. I sigh and pray inside that Cat arrives here as soon as possible.

'ROBBIE! JADE! What's going on?' Cat squeals, when she stops running. She sits down next to Robbie and he tells her the whole story about Roxy. I can hear Cat whisper. She's rubbing his back, while he cries.

You see that? I'm not her first place anymore. And that's the point I don't want her to have a boyfriend. Of course, she deserves it. But whenever there was something going on, Cat was always first. Beck came second. I might not always show it, but it's true. Cat has been my best friend for, like, FOREVER! And although I'm pretty mean to her sometimes, she knows I don't mean it like that. I already was afraid of this when she started dating Daniël. So, when I found out Tori dated him, too. I wasn't just being happy to torture Tori. I was actually really happy, because I wouldn't have to lose Cat. All I had to do, was breaking up Cat and Danny. I was making a plan, when Cat came to my house, crying, 'cause Danny and Tori kissed. I loved life, until camp. Cat, me, Beck, and actually the whole gang, was changing. Everything was good as it was, why did it had to change.

I looked at Cat and Robbie and smiled a little bit. And then, I just walked away.


	33. 033

**Ch.32**

**Beck's POV**

I grin. 'We'll marry as soon as possible.' I say and give her a kiss on the cheek, when her phone rings.

She answers it. 'What?' Her usual "greet".

'Mom?' She asks confused.

'Put it on the speaker.' I command her and she puts it on the speaker.

'Yes, Jadelynn. It's your mother. Now, listen, I have to tell you something. Maybe you can go to a place where you can be alone. You might not like this and I know how much you hate it when people see you cry.' Her mother says. Jade rolls her eyes.

'Mom, I'm with Beck. He's standing here. You're on the speaker. Now tell what you want to tell.' She says, annoyed.

'Listen, hon, I know how much you like Beck, but you might want to hear this when your alone. So, maybe-'

'JUST TELL US!' Jade interrupts her mother.

'It's your father. He was in a car accident. He is dead.' Her mother says sobbing.

I wrap my arm around her waist. Jade stares at her phone and then, she says:

'Too bad for him.' And that's how she ends the phone conversation.

I sigh. 'Jade, call your mother.' I say, but she already walks away.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Jade's POV**

My father is dead. He is my father, but I never actually knew him. It was just a man I lived with. I hate to admit it, but I don't mind he's dead. There's one little problem:

Who's going to give me away at the wedding?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'Sikowitz?' I ask, when I walk in. 'Well, hello, Jadey!' He says, turning around. 'It's Jade and I need to ask you something.' My voice doesn't even sound bitter, it actually sounds pretty… sweet?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'Well, Jade, I would love to give you away and walk you down the aisle.' Sikowitz says. A weak smile appears on my face.

'What about your own father?' Sikowitz asks. 'He's dead.'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sikowitz sits down next to me. 'So…' He starts and I look at him.

'Who are you marrying with?' He asks smiling.

I raise an eyebrow. 'Beck. Who else would it be?' I say loud. 'Jade, relax, I-'

'DON'T tell me what to do.' I interrupt him.

'Jade, just listen to me. Why do you think I asked you to come to this camp, while I know you kind of hate children?' He asks and I shrug and look out of the window.

'Because it's changing you. This camp is changing you.' He says and his hand finds his place on my shoulder. 'Of!' I say and he removes his hand.

I stand up and want to walk out. 'Jade!' Sikowitz calls.

My hand is on the doorknob, ready to walk away. 'This camp is changing you in a good way.' He says. I remove my hand from the doorknob.

'Some people like me for who I am. There isn't a good way.'

'I see you on the aisle.'

'I'm the one with the black wedding dress.'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no!' Cat says with a high voice. 'You have to wear a WHITE wedding dress!' She squeals. 'Cat, it's MY wedding! And I want a black wedding dress!' I tell her. Cat sighs.

'We'll see when we're in the wedding-dress-store. When you'll be surrounded with beautiful white dresses and you have to fit one and then, you just-'

'CAT! If you want a white wedding dress, have your own fairytale-wedding! But this is _**MY**_ wedding!' I say frustrated. Her eyes start to shine.

'What an amazing idea!' Cat says and I sigh. Oh, Cat...

'ROBBIE!' She screams. 'MARRY ME!'

Robbie raises an eyebrow and drops his apple. 'What?' He asks confused.

'Can we get married?' She asks, moving some red hair out of her face.

'Ehm... I don't know, Cat...' He says insecure.

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?' She screams.

'Nothing! I mean, we're just a couple for three weeks. And you already want to get married?' He says, stroking her arm.

'Well, yeah.' Cat says insecure.

'Well, if you really want to get married, than maybe-'

I shoot him a death glare. If he'll marry Cat, I'll kill him. Maybe later. _**MAYBE**_!

'Maybe we should just wait.' He says scared. Cat sighs. 'But Beck and Jade are marrying, too!' She whines. 'But they're together for 3 years.' Robbie says.

'Two years and 11 months!' I scream, not looking up from my laptop.

'But I want a white wedding dress!' Cat whines, totally ignoring me.

'All right, come on. We're going to buy you a dress.' Robbie says and pulls Cat with him outside.

'A wedding dress?'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'Since you don't seem to care about your father, who's going to give you away at the wedding?' Tori asks. I look up, raising an eyebrow.

'Who the hell told you about my father?' I ask alarmed.

'Cat.' Tori simply tells me. 'Crazy redhead.' I mumble.

'Answer me.' Tori whines.

'DON'T tell me what to do and DON'T whine.'

'Dear Jade, please tell me who's going to give you away.' Tori whines.

'You're still whining. And why the hell should I tell you?' I say and grab my laptop.

'Just tell me?' She tries with a sweet voice.

'Sikowitz.' I grin and give her my "evil"-smile.

'..Oh... Cool.'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

'You ready, hon?' Beck asks, grabbing his keys. I nod and walk towards him. His arm find it's way around my waist.

'How did you do this?' I say, walking towards his car. 'Do what?' Beck asks, opening my door.

'Dinner. Just the two of us. While we should be watching the kids.' I say and sit down. He closes my door and walks around the car, to sit down on his own side.

'Let's just say it's a wedding present from Jake.'

When we walk into the restaurant, I can tell it's pretty chic, but not _too_ chic.

'Mister and Misses Oliver.' Beck tells the man behind the desk and he leads us to a table.

There is a little name card on the table.

**Mr. and Ms. Oliver**

'Good.' I say, pointing at the card and I nod. Beck laughs.

'Let me guess. So the girls won't hit on me, 'cause it looks like we're married?' He asks laughing. 'Oh, I'm glad you aren't married. You guys are too young to marry.' The man says with an Italian accent. Beck and I look at each other. 'Ehm, actually, we're engaged.' Beck says. The man stares at me and then at him. 'The Devil is arrived with you.' He whispers and walks away.

'You're mine. And everyone is aloud to... know... that…' I slow down, when I see Beck staring at a brunette. 'He Jade, look at that girl. With the brown hair.' He says and nods towards the girl. I raise my eyebrow.

'Are you telling your fiancé that there's a hot girl over there that you're into?' I yell.

'Babe, you don't remember her?'

'Am I supposed to remember all the girls that tried to hit on you?'

'Hon, it's my cousin, Charlotte.' He laughs. I shoot another glare at the girl and then I look back at Beck.

'Well, don't call her right now, I want to spend the night with my soon-to-be-husband.' I say and lay my hand down at the table.

Beck smiles and nods. 'Sure, babe.'

When the man comes back, we tell him what we want and he walks away. Beck grabs my hand and his thumb strokes mine. 'I'm glad I asked you to marry me.'

'Softy.' I mumble, rolling my eyes. He grins, but doesn't pull his hand back.

'Beckett!' A high voice suddenly says and I look up. His cousin Charlotte, which I met before, runs up to Beck and starts kissing his cheeks. 'Hey Charlotte.' Beck says awkward.

I sigh and stand up. 'Hey Jade! I haven't seen you for a long time!' She says happy. She remembers me of Tori. I roll my eyes.

'Still dating the goth girl?' She whispers to Beck, who looks up to me and gives me a questioning look. I shrug and nod. 'Tell her.' I say and walk towards Beck, who wraps his arm around my waist.

'Not dating, actually.' He says mysterious.

'Well, you two seem pretty close for just friends.'

'We're engaged.' I say. Beck stares into my eyes. 'Really, Jade? Now already?' He asks. I shrug.

'En-en-en-engaged?' Charlotte stutters. She looks from Beck to me and back to Beck and back to me.

'Yes, you know what that means?' I ask fake-happy.

'Ye-yes, but... Does your mother already knows?' Charlotte asks.

Beck and I switch looks. 'No. Not yet.'

'Well, I've got to go. Have fun you two!'


	34. 034 You're coming home, right now

**WOESH!**

So, it's been a long time since I uploaded another chapter. A lot of things happened; Two new stories, busy making another one. writing a script, making movies.. I know, it's much. But I don't care. What do I care about? It might be cliche, but I'm fond of reviews. So _**PLEASE**_ review!

I might stop the story if I don't get reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov.<strong>

'Well, that was weird,' I mumble. Beck nods and looks over to Charlotte, who is now really busy calling someone. She sees us looking at her and smiles nervously. I roll my eyes. I never liked that girl.

'So, wat'cha wanna talk about?' I ask, playing with my "No"-ring.

'About my RV.' Beck says simply, and I look up. 'Your RV?' I raise an eyebrow and Beck nods. 'I want to tell you something.' I nod and he grabs my left hand. 'I bought a house.'

Beck's POV.

Jade's eyes start to shine, when I tell her I bought a house. But, being Jade, the first thing she asks is; 'What're you going to do with your RV? I mean, if you have your own house, you don't have to live in your RV anymore.'

I smile and bend over the table to kiss Jade. 'It's our house,' I whisper, when I pull back. I give her a peck on the lips again, but a voice interrupts us.

'Urgh, you guys make me sick.' The waiter says/mumbles. Jade and I look up. The man puts on a big smile and says; 'Your food, sir.' The waiter puts down the food and walks away, mumbling about young kids and hell.

'Wa-wa-wa-wait.. Our house?' She asks confused. I nod.

'Ho-how did you get to-' My phone suddenly interrupts her. We both look up and I grab my phone. 'It's my mom.' I say, even more confused.

'Hey mom, how're ya doin'?' I ask, when I pick up the phone. 'Beckett, don't talk to me like that.' Her voice says. I sigh and roll my eyes. 'Hello mother, how are you doing on this beautiful night?' I act and I can see Jade raising her eyebrows. I grin.

'That's better. I just got a call from your cousin, Charlotte.'

I look around, but Charlotte is nowhere. I sigh. 'Well, I can't wait to hear what she said.'

I grab a pen and on a napkin; **Charlotte told my mom.**

Jade bends back down in her chair and rubs her forehead with her thumb and index finger.

'Your sweet cousin said you were going to marry to that punk girl. Jane?' My mom says and I sigh. 'It's Jade and she isn't a punk girl.' I roll my eyes and I can see Jade doing the same.

'Yeah, that girl. She isn't punk? Weird, your father said she was.' I put the phone on the speaker, when Jade raises her eyebrows one more time.

'You aren't going to marry the girl, right?' My mom asks. Jade and I switch some looks and then, I answer; 'I am going to marry Jade.'

It's silent on the other side of the line and I go with a hand through my hair.

'You're coming home, right now.' And with that, my mom ends our conversation. I sigh, throw some money on the table and pull Jade with me, into the car.

'Where are we going this time? Camp? Home?'

* * *

><p><strong>Your choice:<strong>

**You can put in your Review your answer;**

**Where is the gang going now?**

**A) They go back to Hollywood Arts.**

**B) They all go home.**

**C) They go on a vacation.**

**D) They go camping in the woods.**

**E) Something else...**

**xx Jade.**


	35. 035 AN

Heyguys,

Remember me? No?** LEAVE.** You've noticed the story is a little bit.. Yeah. Also, I read this all one more time and found out I do have a lot of grammatical mistakes in it. But hey, I was 11/12 without a word English in my life! Bad excuse, whatever. I want to keep going with this story so badly, but I'm having a writers block, so.. When I was younger, I thought a writers block was a notebook. LOL. Okay, so, help me!

xoxo'

Jade.


	36. Chapter 36 The Red House

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.** **I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.** **I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.** **I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

**I really am. Explanation may come, probably not.**

Jade's P.O.V.

I am so tired of running away for my problems. "I really don't know where our home is, but that is where we're going. The others will be fine here for the rest of the time, but we're leaving. Okay? I really want to stop running away and leaving everyone. Besides, we have to face our parents someday." Beck smiles. "I know you want to go home, because of Jeremy," he says. "I just really miss him. Can't help it. But please don't tell anyone?" I say. Beck nods smiling, grabbing my hand again. Jeremy, my 8-years old brother is, besides Beck, one of the only persons I can trust. My parents aren't actually that bad, I just don't like them. They are always working, not that I really mind. I can do everything I want and go everywhere I want. I can sleepover at Beck's or Cat's without needing permission. But I love Jeremy. He reminds me of Beck, but then younger.

We step into Beck's car and drive towards the camp. "Grab all your stuff and I'll meet you here in ten minutes, okay?" He asks me and I nod, giving him a peck on the lips, before I step outside. The cool, fresh air makes my eyes get watery. I walk fast towards our "room" and grab a much stuff as I can put in one backpack, knowing Cat will pack everything else I forget, when they're leaving.

"What are you doing?" I hear Cat's high voice behind me. I turn around quickly. "I.. Me and Beck are leaving," I tell her. She doesn't ask anything, but just nods and walks towards me to hug me. I return her hug, even though I don't have much time left to pack up my stuff. Cat lets me go and starts helping me pack my stuff.

When I'm standing outside again, next to Beck, ready to leave, I wave Cat goodbye and get into the car. "What are we going to tell your parents?" I ask Beck when we're ten minutes on our way. Beck doesn't react, probably thinking of a good answer. "That I'm marrying you and there's nothing they can say to change my mind. Also, that as soon as I turned 18, I'm moving out of my RV and into our new house. Which, by the way, is not far away from your or my house and also not far away from Hollywood Arts. Would you like to go see it first?" Beck asks. I smile and nod. "I would love to see our new house," I tell him, and immediately fall in love with the fact that I can call it 'our house'. "So that means I can visit my parents and Jeremy anytime I want to?" I ask. Beck laughs and nods. "Yeah, of course you can."

When Beck stops his car in front of a small house, with a small front yard, I stare at the house with an astonished look on my face. "You think it looks like puke, or you think it's amazing," Becks says, trying to read my face. "Amazing. Definitely amazing!" I tell him, not taking my eyes of the house. The house has a dark brown, yet red color and black frames around the windows and around the door, which is a dark red color. There is a small garage next to the house, which is the same color as the front door.

I get out of the car and recognize the house immediately as "the red house". My grandma used to live in the house next to this house and when Jeremy turned 4 – I was 12 – she died. When we went to our grandma, we used to play in the front yard of her house and in the street and Jeremy and I both agreed that "the red house" was the most beautiful house we ever saw, even though we were young. We called it "the red house" because of the dark red colors and every time I passed the house, I couldn't help but to stare at it for a moment.

"You did not buy this house," I tell Beck, not believing that we actually own "The red house". Beck smiles brightly. "I'm very glad you like our new house. Isn't this the house you and Jeremy used to love?" I look in his direction, impressed he still remembers the story. I nod happily and turn to the house again. Beck grabs my hand and stands by me. "I guess you can't wait to check it out from the inside, can you?"


	37. 037 House Tour

**Hi guys! I haven't uploaded a new chapter for a half year. I know. Again. And I told you the same thing last chapter. But hey, can't blame me.. Well, actually you can. Let's just say I'm sorry and get on with the chapter? I hope you still like reading it, as you did before.**

When Jade walked into the house, with Beck right behind her, she immediately noticed the beautiful chandelier in the hallway. She had never been inside of the house, but what she saw, didn't surprise her. She had always thought that the house was even more beautiful on the inside than the outside – and she was right. In the hallway, were three doors and a beautiful black piano – a door on each side and the piano in a corner. They walked through the first door, on the left side of the room. It had two desks next to each other with an old-fashioned typewriter on one of them. "We can work here," Beck spoke up. Jade nodded smiling as they walked towards the next door, on the other side of the room, leaving the middle door for last. Inside it, was a studio. A small one, though, but it was amazing. It had all the stuff inside to do some great jam sessions and record a song. Jade loved it immediately and Beck knew by the huge smile on her face, that she liked it. He didn't ask her, though. They just walked out of the room, leaving it behind them, with no words spoken. They stood in front of the middle door, when Jade's left hand found its way to Beck's and her right hand was lying on the heck. She opened the door and it led to another – larger – hallway, with an even bigger chandelier on the roof. Two spiral staircases led to the second floor and you could see parts of it, when you stood in the doorway.

**A/N (I still think this whole Author Note thing is stupid) I'm going to quicken up this tour around this house for a bit. I'll tell you exactly where what is. There are two hallways on the left and on the right side of the house. Each has 4 bedrooms with a bathroom in it. Behind the spiral staircases are the kitchen and the living room. There was also a garden behind the house, not too big – not too small. It had a sitting area and a playing area for kids. Beck and Jade are standing in the garden. **

"How do you feel about it?" Beck asked Jade, which she answered with a question; "Now that I've seen it?" Beck nodded. "It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be. It looks like a small castle with all the rooms. I mean, we are with two persons. There are eight bedrooms. Eight, Beck, EIGHT! Why did you want so much bedrooms?" She asked in disbelief. "Because one day, I want to start a family with you. I want you to have my kids. And Jeremy can live here, too, if you want. But you know you can't get custody of him, since we're both underage." He told her. "Y-you want to start a… family with me?" Jade asked him, not believing his words. He nodded and put his arms around her waist. Beck kissed her and they stood there. Their love being infinite.


	38. 038 Authors Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys,**

**This is just an Authors Note. I am not going to explain why I didn't upload. I'm gonna do two things; I would like to thank "love liz gillies and bade" once again. She made me write another chapter. (: And then there's the other thing. See, I am going to finish this story. Probably next chapter. But there ****will**** be a Sequel. I would like to ask you a couple of things;**

**How much did you like this story – on a scale from 0 to 10.**

**What do you want to happen in the next story?**

**If Beck and Jade have a baby, what do you want it to be? Boy or girl?**

**What character do you like the most in this story?**

**Are you going to read the Sequel?**

**I would like to explain question number 3. It's about a baby. Now, I personally like reading pregnancy stories about Jade and Beck, but I realised that they're all the same. I don't want that to happen. So when Jade gets pregnant, I'm not going to write about the pregnancy. I'll skip almost a year/9 months. And I don't know if you want her to get pregnant or not, but it's going to happen. Also, when I start this story, I'll upload longer chapters and more (I can't promise anything). It's going to be a year ahead of now and I would really like it if you would just give it a shot. And as I'm writing this, I really want to start on it. But I have to write the last chapter. So that's on next. And then it's all finished.**


End file.
